Always Then, Always Forever
by Kyris
Summary: -:Chapter 6 up:- Very slight AU. Megumi's been receiving death threats and Aoshi's the only one who knows who's really behind them. In the meantime, Misao and Sano's not too happy about Aoshi's offer of protection...
1. Prologue: What Shadows Follow In The Nig...

Author's note:

My first RK fanfic… this should be interesting. I don't really know what possessed me to start writing one, except the fact that I need more Aoshi/Megumi fanfics and there's hardly any out there *sobs*. You must understand… I **had** to do this. My sanity **needs **this. I'm **not crazy,** despite what a lot of people will try lead you to believe.

Please review; and I highly appreciate any criticism you have – gawd knows I need to improve on my writing. Feel free to email me as well.

**Prologue: What shadows follow in the night**

_So tired…_

Megumi leaned back against the wall, stretching her arms out in hopes of relieving the tension in them. In the dim candle-light, she could just barely make out the numbers on the small clock –a gift from one of her patients, she recalled absently- sitting on her desk. 12.50 am.

She stood up then, clearing away all her supplies and packing it neatly into drawers and cupboards. Usually her assistant, Ayame, did the cleaning up but the poor girl had been working overtime for the past week or so. As such, Megumi had declared her fatigued and sent her home early despite her feeble protests.

Her full lips stretched into a wry smile; of course, Ayame's absence and the lack of useful assistants meant that she had to deal with the excess work. Add that to the usual onset of illness that heralded the coming of winter… 

_Ah well._ _Once Genzai-sama recovers from his back-pain, I can always ask him for some time off. And if he refuses, well. I'm _sure_ I can find ways to convince him…_

Laughing softly to herself, she exited the clinic, heaving a sigh of relief as she turned the key in the lock and giving the door a last tug to make sure it was really shut. Smiling to herself, she headed down the street.

_It's so peaceful._

Despite her earlier musings, she couldn't help but admit that she loved this. The sense of accomplishment one got when completing a given task. Relief that another hard day at work was over, satisfaction that several patients had recovered from various ailments due to her treatment. Whether it was an infected wound, a broken bone, the flu or just a simple headache, once the patients were fully healed the gratitude and respect they gave her made every single effort worthwhile.

Every single effort… which included working at eight sharp in the morning, and going home in the wee hours of the night. Such as now.

She felt herself relax as the cool night breeze teased though her long hair, the silky strands flowing behind her. There was a sharpness in the air, signaling winter was just around the corner. Around and above her leaves rustled, the gold of autumn muted by the silver of moonlight. And just to the side, unseen but heard, was the soft bubbling of the stream.

_Gods, but this is wonderful._

She appreciated this time more than any other. All too often, she found herself easily irritated in the midst of work; the bustling of the street traffic, the hollering of roadside hawkers eager to sell their goods, the laughter and chatter of blended conversations, all these often threw her off her train of thought. Not the best thing to happen if you were attending, say, in surgery.

Suddenly, as though to insult her, a faint sound broke through the silence. Annoyed at the distraction, Megumi strained her ears to locate the source. It came from around the corner, soft shifting sounds, such as those made by a person trying to mask their presence. It was followed by a faint metallic '_tsing__'_. That person had drawn a sword.

A frown crossed her attractive features. No doubt he had caught a glimpse of her beforehand. But was it any of her fault? Even in the inky darkness of the night, with only small street lanterns set few and far apart to show the way, she showed up easily. Whether it was her trademark lilac kimono or the paleness of her skin, the dark held little cover for her. 

She had an inkling of what this hidden person wanted, but damned if she was going to let him. _How typical. They just had to ruin the only time of the day I get to myself._

Despite the fact that she was a woman, alone to fend for herself against what might even possibly be a murderer, she felt no alarm for herself. Rather, she found herself more aggravated rather than fearful. Rummaging through her sleeve, she found her usual stash of bandages and antiseptic wipes. With those in hand she strode purposely towards the corner.

As if on cue, there was a faint groan and a thud, followed by a faint bubbling sound.

A man lay prone at her feet, wide eyes still fixed in a mixture of mild surprise and fear. Her annoyed expression didn't change one bit; it was as though she was expecting it. Kneeling down to find a pulse, she couldn't help but grimace as she couldn't detect one. A glance over his body revealed the reason; a clean cut though his chest.

There were footsteps behind her.

She turned around, scowling prettily, "Did you really have to…", but the words died as she saw an unfamiliar man run towards her.

"Fucking bitch!", he screamed, features contorted with rage, "I'm gonna fucking kill you!".

Her dark eyes flickered between him and the deceased. There was a faint resemblance. 'Brothers?', she hazarded. "Look", she tried to reason with him as she took a step back, "I didn't…".

"_Shut the fuck up and di_-".

She clamped a hand over her mouth in horror as he cut off in mid-sentence, watching as he numbly stared at the sword blade protruding from his chest before collapsing to the ground in a motionless heap.

"I wish you'd stop doing that", she muttered, the doctor in her shocked and appalled at the unnecessary loss of life.

A faint breeze; suddenly there was a presence right next to her. She didn't glance its way, nor gave any outward acknowledgement of it. "Knocking them unconscious would have been sufficient".

She sensed the shrug preceding the words, "They're established robbers and rapists". The voice was rich and deep, yet had the tilt of youth. There was a moment's pause for those facts to sink in. "Besides, you're too exhausted to treat them if I merely wounded them". These last words were said without emotion.

"Who are you to judge?", she retorted angrily. She had already started walking away from the site, but couldn't help but take a look back. Two still heaps, made featureless in the shadows, a dark pool already starting to form around both of them. An unnecessary stab of guilt hit her, even though she knew she was not the one at fault.

There was no answer for her question. A quick look around revealed that the person had vanished. 'Or', she thought irately, 'Just out of sight'. Taking deep and even breaths, she knew reluctantly that she could not stay mad at him forever. It was an old argument, and when all was said and done, he was just looking out for her.

As he did every night.

As he had always done.

* * *

Chapter 1: Greetings and Goodbyes (4 times as long as this, but this _is_ just a prologue) has been written; I just need a week or so to get my 'editors' onto it. Till then, peeps.


	2. Chapter 1: Greetings and Goodbyes

A/N:

Just did a repost to help clarify some bits, as well as correct some stuff *Looks very sheepish*. Thanks to Shinomori no Kami Daiji and Cherie Dee for pointing 'em out!

**Anything between ~~~~ _italics_ ~~~~ are scenes set in the past**. Sorry about the confusion

Oh, the reason why I mentioned this is slightly A/U is cause I divert away from the story a little. Just a couple changes here and there for plot purposes. (More notes after the story...)

**Chapter one: Greetings and goodbyes**

            "Good morning!", Megumi called out. An answering chorus of hellos greeted her as she stepped into the compound. Shading her eyes from the harsh glare of the afternoon sun, she grinned as she spotted a petite red-haired man being towed around the yard by two little children. He managed a sheepish grin before yelping an "Oro!" when a ball came out of no where and whacked him on the head.

"Ken-ni! Come play ball with us!".

"Play ball! Play ball!", the younger of the two chorused, squealing out happily as he hoisted her atop his shoulder. Megumi chuckled slightly; _Kenshin always did have a soft spot for Genzai-sensei's grandchildren_.

"Ohayo, Megumi-san". Turning around, the lady doctor waved a hello to Kaoru. The raven-haired woman was in her dojo outfit, evidently having just finished teaching a class. "So what brings you here?".

The question gnawed at her insides; she didn't quite know how to tell her. Buying time, she flashed a grin. "I just happened to pass by so I thought I'd drop in", she said innocently, "Besides, I'm sure Kenshin missed me just as much as I missed him". Noticing the way the other woman's eyes flicked between her and the samurai, Megumi laughed inwardly; it wasn't her fault that it was so fun teasing the both of them when it was so obvious they only had eyes for each other.

Kaoru's expression darkened. Megumi smiled sweetly.

"Oro…", Kenshin looked at both women apprehensively. Should one bother, they would be able to see a large sweat-drop forming on his forehead.

Thankfully, Kaoru's death glare was interrupted by a boisterous "Oii! Fox woman!".

Megumi automatically jerked her head to the side, a growl in her throat, dark eyes narrowing as she spotted a familiar figure strolling up the street. Wild unkempt hair. Lazy 'devil may care' features. The cocky swagger of his tall frame. She 'hmpfed', turning her back on the newcomer.

"What are you doing here?", Sanosuke drawled once he was within earshot, "Don't you have patients to torture?".

"What about you?", she retorted, "Looking for more people to borrow money from?".

"What're you trying to say, fox-eyes?!".

"What's wrong, cock-head?", she mocked, her words mostly referring to his rooster-hairstyle. Mostly. "Need illustrations to understand me?".

"Hey, hey…", Kaoru injected nervously, her previous tiff with Megumi obviously forgotten. All that was in her mind right now was how to placate the two and prevent world war on her grounds.

Sanosuke was about to snap something back when a sudden movement caught his eye.

-_Thunk__-_

A knife was buried halfway into the ground a mere inch away from Megumi's toes. Dimly, she heard Sanosuke curse out loud, but only just. Her attention was focused to the paper tied to the glinting weapon. She reached out to grab it, but Sanosuke had noticed the strange flicker in her eyes and snatched it away from her fingers.

"If this is from a lover," he smirked, "You've got shit taste in men".

"_Give that back_!".

The ferocity in her tone took him aback. Took everyone aback. Kenshin and Kaoru were staring at her with jaws agape. Sanosuke blinked a couple of times as though processing what she had just screamed, and when he realized she wasn't joking, growled, "If it's so damned important, lets just see what it says!".

"No!".

Ignoring her threats whilst holding the letter high above her head, he read out loud, voice mocking, "Ah, Megumi-chan, you should have paid attention to those letters we sent you, ne? We only have to get lucky once". His voice faltered here, becoming confused, "You and your little loyal dog will have to be lucky _all the time_".

Puzzled sorrel eyes met hers then. "Megumi, is this a death threat?".

"Death threat?", Kaoru exclaimed, shocked, "Who would want to kill you?!".

Megumi averted her eyes away, her whole body trembling; fury to Sanosuke emanating from her slight form, shame at having been caught out etched in every line of her body.

Kenshin, having assured himself that the source of the weapon was indeed gone, gave her a concerned look. "Megumi-dono, how long has this been going on?".

"3 weeks".

Megumi flinched visibly; Kenshin, Kaoru and Sanosuke turning to see who had answered.

For the second time that day, their jaws dropped with shock.

A man strode into the dojo grounds, wiping blood off his kodachi* with a handy cloth. The gesture was very casual, as though he had done it a lot of times before. Not to mention he held no aversion to the blood dripping onto the ground. He made an imposing figure standing there, dark clothes set off by the pale cream-coloured coat he wore.  A fringe of jet black hair hid his eyes as he turned to face Megumi.

Trying to ignore the questioning looks from her friends, Megumi asked hastily, "Did you…". Her eyes were still averted though, as though she couldn't bring herself to look at his.

"Not this time".

"Aoshi… why are you here?", Kenshin finally found his tongue.

The young man merely sheathed his sword and turned away slightly, ice-blue eyes flickering over the surroundings checking for any other unwelcome presence.

"Hey, asshole, did you hear Kenshin?", Sanosuke growled.

"Kaoru, could we go inside, please?", Megumi softly asked the wide-eyed woman, "I have a lot to things to tell all of you".

Her friend nodded wordlessly.

Once inside and seated, Megumi toyed with the folds of her kimono, trying not to fidget under everyone's gaze. She could practically read the questions going through their minds. _Why does someone want to kill her? 3 weeks? Why didn't she tell us?_ And perhaps, when they'd glance at the stoic figure leaning against the doorway, _What's__ Shinomori Aoshi doing here?_

Whereas the only thing going through her mind was; _I'm going to kill that son-of-a-bitch the moment we step out of here. The nerve of him! It was bad enough that he had to show up several weeks ago bearing the news of assassins hired to kill her, even worse when he had taken it upon himself to shadow her at night, but now this! She couldn't even tell her friends in her own time!_

_But you had to tell them soon anyway, especially since you've given Aoshi your reply._ Growling at the treacherous thoughts, she couldn't help herself and glowered at the young man.

He noticed her frown and acknowledged it with a very faint twitch of his lips. The uncharacteristic gesture from the normally apathetic young man only infuriated her further. _Why you… if it weren't for the fact that I know you're hi–_

Kenshin's voice broke through her thoughts, "Megumi-dono, why don't you tell us what's been going on?". She dropped her glare, turning to face the concerned samurai and favouring him with a weak smile. His worried expression made the smile genuine; Kenshin cared much for his friends.

"And you can tell us why that bastard is here", Sanosuke spoke up gruffly, motioning to Aoshi. To his credit, he remained unaffected by the hostility the ex-gangster directed to him.

Megumi sighed; where was she to begin?

~~~~

_Megumi sat herself down in the corner of her study, deciding it was the safest place in her home. A couple of candles were lit and placed on her study desk – the flicker of the flames causing shadows to dance eerily on the bare wooden floor._

_She eyed them warily. She was tired, her half-stifled yawns and heavy lidded eyes attested to the fact, and yet sleep eluded her. Given the circumstances though, who could blame her? Strange letters had arrived on her doorstep for the past week or so, all bearing the same basic message; _We don't want a _female doctor around_. She suspected the 'we' in question were just some old-fashioned people who still clung to the belief that women should be restricted to stay at home and deal with mundane household chores. That, or –and she smiled dryly at this- the other practitioners out there who couldn't bear their patients deserting them for a highly attractive, skilled young woman.__

_She had laughed it off, thrown the letters into the trash and promptly forgot about them._

_However…___

_She couldn't help but feel as though there were eyes following her, watching as she went about her usual routines. She could have sworn as well there were some times when there was a strange glint that caught her eye, only for it to vanish. In a couple of cases she felt as though fingers had reached out and touched her, only to find no one there when she turned around._

_And then there were those murders. About 3 people had been found dead within her area ever since those letters had arrived; one by apparent 'drowning', the other two had their throats slit. She would have passed it off as coincidence but the fact that 3 people had died within a week was just too much even though she found no connection._

_Her friends had expressed their concern that there was someone going around killing people. That she was a doctor and knew of no combat skills to protect herself. Sanosuke had even grudgingly asked if she wanted him to walk her to and fro from work. She declined, of course, but sometimes she found herself wondering if she should have, and whether she should tell them about those letters._

_The last straw had been today. Just this morning. Just as she was stepping out of her home, something zinged past her and thudded into the doorway. The blade of the half-embedded throwing dagger vibrated slightly from the strength behind the throw. She could only stare in shock, realizing only a second later the attacker could still be around._

_But nothing more had happened._

_It had taken her all her courage to walk back out of the house again. And though she continued to act as though nothing had happened for the rest of the day, the thought never strayed far from her mind._

_After she came back home from work, yet another letter was waiting for her. But this time… this time it was left inside. Inside her house. Inside her bedroom. Lying on her bed, with a throwing dagger deliberately left across it._

You got lucky. _Those three words._ Simple. Short. But enough to shatter her nerves.__

_She took deep breaths then, trying to still her rising fear at the memory. Seeking reassurance, she grasped the short sword by her side, finding herself calming at the touch of the solid hilt. –If whoever it was dares come back, at least I can protect myself-_

_The thought gave her a small measure of comfort._

_Eventually, lulled by the soft chirping of crickets outside the room, the cooling breeze of the night and the assurance of the sword she clutched close to her chest, she drifted to sleep._

_"Mmm…"._

_A soft rustle from the side of the room roused her from sleep. Muttering slightly, Megumi rolled on her side, brushing strands of her long hair back from her face. Sunlight streamed through the cracks of the window into the room, falling on her and effectively preventing her from dozing off._

_She gave a faint growl, drew the blanket over her head and tried to burrow further into the futon, and scowled harder when there was nothing but hard wood._

_Wait… wood?__ Blanket? Last she recalled, she was just huddled in the corner. That would explain the wood. But… blanket? Wha…_

_A gasp escaped her as she jerked upright, her hand feverishly groping around for a hilt that was not there while her eyes darted all over the room before coming to rest on a figure sitting in the corner. In her corner. While she was in the middle of the room…_

_All thoughts broke off as she studied her 'guest'. He was tall, of lean build, dressed in dark colours. Finely chiseled features set in an indifferent air. Dark fringe of hair… _

_"Takani Megumi, I want to talk to you"._

_"Tea?"._

_Cold blue eyes regarded her out of an expressionless mask for a moment before he tilted his head and held his mug out. Doing so and refilling her own in the process, she sat back, not bothering to hide the weariness in her face. Yawning and wearily trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, she discarded all notions of etiquette and rested her head on the table. The action would have shocked her friends who saw her as charming and well-mannered, but this was her house. She was entitled to let herself go. And this being only six past in the morning, she didn't even care if her visitor's mug had little blue bears dancing ribbons around red hearts. _

_Across her, Shinomori Aoshi took a sip of his tea. Realizing she still had to show _some_ form of manners, she grudgingly nudged a plate of biscuits in his direction. "I have an offer for you"._

_"Straight to the point as usual", she mumbled, unruffled by his aloofness and instead changing the subject.  "I haven't seen you since you tried to _persuade_ me to tell you where Kenshin was. What are you doing here now, at this time in the morning? And…", she paused to pop a biscuit in her mouth, "How did you get into my house?". Her tone was demanding for the last bit._

_He gave her a Look – brows slightly arched upwards, narrow eyes looking decidedly bored – one she had previously labeled #37, the What Kind Of Question Is That? You Should Know Better Than Ask That look. The memory caused a slight quirk in the corner of her lips. She refused to be discouraged from the topic though, "And have you, by any chance, left some 'letters' here for me?"._

_The Look was dismissed, replaced by #23's 'Stop Asking Stupid Questions'. It was amazing what he could relay just by a twitch of a muscle in the otherwise impassive features of his. But, she supposed, if you've hung around him long enough…_

_"We would like to hire you". The question caught her off-guard; she certainly wasn't expecting _that_. Before she could ask about it, he expounded, "Your skills are required back in __Kyoto__"._

_"What happened?". The question popped out of her lips before she even thought about it._

_"Nothing happened. It's just that Okina-"._

_"No", she interrupted, knowing and yet not really caring that it wasn't in survival's best interest, "I am _not_ playing nursemaid for a perverted old man like him". Despite the fact that she had never met the man, Kaoru's anecdotes of __Kyoto_ served as extremely vivid warnings. Ignoring the sudden chill emanating from him, she held up a teapot, "More tea?".__

_"May I continue without being interrupted?". His tone, never warm from the beginning, would have frozen air itself. He waited for her nod, then continued, "You have received death threats and it is no longer safe for you to remain here. I need a reliable doctor who I can trust for my people. Moving into __Kyoto_ benefits the both of us".__

_"Death threats?", Megumi laughed, easily masking her own concerns, "They're just threats". Forcing the memory of her panic and fear of last night away, she gave him a bright smile that was meant to reassure._

_Just one look at him however told her he had seen though her façade. "Assassins have been sent after you. I've dispatched 3 of them, not including the attempt yesterday morning". _

_She couldn't hide her shock at that. "You've been trailing me?!". Her anger was palpable. "How _dare_ you! Even Sanosuke wouldn't dare do that!". The last time he did, she had stalked off in anger while leaving him as a withering heap on the ground._

_A pause.__ "It is in our best interests that you should not be harmed before making your decision". She glared at his words. The way he phrased it, it sounded as if she replied in the negative, the assassins wouldn't be the only ones after her. "Megumi, we are offering you the chance to open up your own clinic with a guarantee of protection from any life threats. Accommodation and all living expenses are covered, including-"._

_"I like handling my own affairs", she snapped, "And I have my own friends here who can help protect me". She felt so foolish saying the last sentence, but something about the offer set her nerves on edge. It sounded too good to be true, but what was in it for him?_

_"It is your choice", he said softly, this time taking no offence from her interruption, "But there are better career options available in __Kyoto__. There are even openings in the local University for medical lecturers"._

_She had nothing to say to that. He knew it just as well as the fact that her ambitions would not let this opportunity pass.  "This isn't just for Okina-sama and the rest, is it?", she finally asked._

_"It is", his answer was matter-of-fact, "There are still people out there who want the Oniwa Banshu dead. I need a doctor I can trust"._

_Despite herself, a smile curved her lips. _He_ needs a doctor _he_ can trust? There definitely was something else. If he knew she knew he was lying, which she suspected he did, he didn't show it. She sat back, cradling her mug in her hands, "You'll have to give me some time to think about this. I have everything I want right here, and if I do agree it will be hard to start all over again"._

_Aoshi dipped his head, the gesture conveying his words, 'Of course'._

_She blew on the cup, cooling the tea slightly before taking a sip, "Now if there's nothing else you want to harass me about, I have to go ready myself for work. Excuse me". She drained the cup then. He nodded once more, finished his own tea and got up._

_She gave him a puzzled look when he made no further move to leave. "My coat", he said simply._

_"Coat?". Blinking in puzzlement, she suddenly realized that her 'blanket' was actually a large cream coat. In her sleepy daze to prepare breakfast, she had forgotten all about it. "It's still in the study. Let me get it"._

_"I'll get it myself"._

_"Oh. Um…", and here, for the first time in a long time, she started to feel shy. She could even feel her cheeks warm. "Thank you"._

~~~~

"Megumi, are you sure you want to move?", Kaoru asked unhappily. Usually surrounded by the very imperceptive Kenshin, the infuriatingly cheeky little Yahiko and the extremely crass Sanosuke, she had come to view Megumi's calm presence as a life-line to keeping her sanity. Besides, Megumi was the only other woman in the so-called 'Kenshin-gumi'. Needless to say, she wasn't too thrilled when Megumi told them she was moving to Kyoto.

Shinomori Aoshi's presence didn't help either.

"There are opportunities available in Kyoto that I don't have here", Megumi told her calmly, supporting her words with a slightly forced looking smile. It seemed to Kaoru that she was familiar with this argument.

Sighing quietly to herself, Kaoru glanced once again at Aoshi who currently was arranging Megumi's surprisingly little luggage onto one of the horses and once again found herself wondering about him. Why was he in Tokyo, for one? Besides telling the Kenshin-gumi that the threats had lasted 3 weeks, he had said nothing at all, contributed nothing to the discussion of Megumi moving. All he had done was lean against the door, either staring off at some inestimable spot in the distance or looking at every one of them as though memorizing their features for further analysis.

It was very unnerving.

Megumi herself had shed no light to his presence either, simply saying that she had been thinking about Kyoto for over two weeks and had finally decided it was the best place for her. Aoshi just happened to be in Tokyo and she had asked him to accompany her on her journey. Judging from everyone's faces then, neither Kenshin nor Sanosuke believed the excuse. She herself thought it was ridiculous but Megumi had stuck to that story and when Kenshin asked for a reconfirmation from Aoshi himself, all he had gotten in return was a monotonous, "Aaa".

_What was the real reason Megumi was moving? Why was Aoshi here? Why_… The questions swirled around in her head, and in her rather confused state, a solution presented itself, albeit a rather shocking and unlikely one. Her eyes widened and she grabbed Megumi's sleeve, pointing to Aoshi and asking in alarm, "He's not one of your opportunities, is he?!".

"_What?!!_".

Leaning against a fence nearby, Sanosuke winced. Damn, but Megumi's enraged screams could cause eardrums within miles around to implode. Idly chewing on one of his ever-present fish-bones, he decided to turn his attention somewhere else, just in case the lady 'fox' decided to direct her sudden anger elsewhere. He decided on Aoshi.

When Megumi had left, along with Aoshi trailing after her like a silent and very disturbingly deadly shadow, he announced there was something strange going on. Kaoru was more than ready to back him up and the two started tossing around possible scenarios on what had happened. Kenshin just looked on with a confused and even more confused expression, eventually earning himself a frustrated and annoyed Kaoru to deal with.

In the end though, the best way would be to find out for himself. He grinned happily then, confrontations were _his kinda way__. "Hey, aho", he finally called out, flicking the fishbone over a shoulder and hauling his lanky frame off the fence to saunter over to Aoshi. Aoshi took no notice of him, concentrating instead on tightening the luggage straps. The horse snorted its protest and tried to move off but his firm hand on the reins persuaded it otherwise. It instead settled for stomping an indignant hoof onto the ground._

Or rather, onto Sanosuke's foot.

"_Fuuuccccckkk__!!"._

"Oii".

Aoshi, having just swung himself into the saddle, turned slightly at the sullen tone and found a pair of cantankerous sorrel eyes glowering at him. Its owner, a tall man with disheveled hair that had to be wrapped with a bandanna to prevent it from falling into said eyes, grabbed onto the horse's reins and demanded, "Does Megumi think we can't protect her?".

It would have come off with an unsaid threat, but the effect was rather spoiled when the horse decided there and then that random rein-grabbing was extremely offensive and decided to stomp once again.

Right onto Sanosuke's good foot.

Yahiko watched Sanosuke's screaming and hurtling of obscenities with interest, then with the usual attention-span of the younger generation, glanced up to a silently contemplating Kenshin, saying offhandedly, "Why doesn't Megumi just hire a carriage or something and travel in _style?"._

Kenshin was silent for a moment, his fingers tracing the cross-scar on his left cheek absently. Seeing that the young boy was impatient for an answer, he offered the most likely explanation, "A carriage attracts a lot of attention. And with horses, it's faster".

Yahiko snorted, "Since when does Megumi not want to attract attention?". Kenshin sighed. The youth had a point, but he wasn't willing to tell Yahiko the other reason to Megumi's transfer.

After listening to Sanosuke and Kaoru's heated discussion, he had come up with his own theory. That there was something more to the threats than just overzealous traditional doctors, and that Aoshi knew about it.

Kenshin's frown deepened. He had been watching as Aoshi prepared for the journey, and several details worried him. The horses Aoshi had brought with him were finely-lined and sleek; both appeared to be well-bred and very, very fast. All the belongings that were loaded onto the steeds were in such a way that, if need be, a simple tug on the strap would release the burden. And in any case, Megumi had packed very lightly, suspiciously lightly for a woman. No doubt Aoshi had a hand in the packing.

The added detail that the stoic young man wore his wide-collared cream coat open, allowing for easy access to his swords, made Kenshin a very worried samurai.

By this time, Sanosuke was already starting to demand an answer to his previously asked question, this time with a slight tendency towards explicit swearing. Realizing that the ex-gangster would refuse to leave him alone until he answered, Aoshi finally replied, "If a woman wishes to further her career, you should respect her ambitions".

"You didn't answer my fucking question". Sanosuke defiantly glared back at the now slightly frowning and annoyed Aoshi. He did feel more cautious now though; this _was_ the man who managed to wound Kenshin on several occasions. Not really the best person to aggravate.

Instead of the challenge he was expecting though, Aoshi's answer both surprised and further infuriated him. "For this matter, brains are needed instead of brawn".

"What the fuck do you mean by that?!".

By this time however, Aoshi had already moved next to Megumi, telling her softly that it was time to leave. Sanosuke saw Megumi nod slightly before turning to wish everyone a final goodbye. Kaoru gave her a firm hug, while Kenshin yelped a startled "Oro!" when Megumi gave _him_ a tight hug.

Even from this distance, he saw the impending storm on Kaoru's face. Megumi smiled cheekily at her, and looked around. Realizing she was searching for him, Sanosuke heaved a sigh and trotted over to her.

After being pleasantly surprised at her hugging him, he motioned to Aoshi who was looking at them intently, his voice brusque as he directed his warning to Megumi, "Watch out for him. If he pulls anything on you, bust his balls".

He was rewarded with an affectionate smile.

Aoshi, evidently tired of waiting around, told her once again it was about time they left. Nodding unhappily, she looked at the other horse and a slightly worried expression took over her delicate features.

It was suddenly evident to everyone that kimonos and saddles would not mix.

Aoshi surprised everyone with a sigh and held his hand out. Megumi, blushing slightly – 'What's she blushing for? She never blushes!', Sanosuke frowned to himself – accepted it. He pulled her into the saddle with surprising ease.

She settled against him, using him to balance herself since riding side-saddled required precarious balancing. She shifted herself to rest against his broad chest while her head leaned against the crook of his neck and shoulder. In a gentle gesture that seemed pure reflex, he brushed away the stray strands of her hair from his face to trap it between them.

Their motions also seemed disturbingly routine. Sanosuke felt his frown deepen. _There was definitely something wrong here_.

Finally, with a nod from Aoshi and a rather strained goodbye from Megumi, they were off. Kaoru and Yahiko waved, shouting their farewells. Kenshin had a cheery smile, waving as well though not as energetically as the other two. Sanosuke continued frowning.

_Whatever it is, I'm gonna find out._

* * *

* Kodachi - short/compact sword

A/N:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I do the happy dance whenever I get a review, and now my family thinks I'm a bit crazy. Heh heh. Reviews are my friend. Everyone who reviews are very nice people. Very, **very** nice people :D Sometimes I wish ffnet's review thingie had an author's reply bit, just so I can thank everyone who reviews!

Gahh… I'm tired. My muse has strange business hours; 12am-2am. So forgive me if my writing is a bit off, or if there's bad grammar and whatnot. 

I'm also trying to juggle this story, teaching myself how to play the guitar using one of Chrono Cross's songs (Fragments of Dreams, if anyone's interested…), doing a sketch for this story, watching Trigun (Yay Vash! Yay priest dude!) and basically running around the whole country like a headless chicken. My two editors are also busy, Arysian handling critical thinking while Princess Lily (20c per page) is very busy screaming and mangling MIB to take coherent notes.

Neways, hopefully I'll have the next chapter out in a few weeks or so. Got it halfway done right now, so yup :)


	3. Chapter 2: Reminisce The Past

**Chapter 2 : Reminisce The Past**

_What this? What this? Pretty tears?_

_Megumi cringed at the voice, shaking her head wildly and clutching at her temples. That voice… that strange melodic voice, so very child-like and yet so very evil… "Leave me alone", she whispered, her voice almost non-existent, her throat so raw she could barely breathe._

_A throaty chuckle._

_Pretty. So, so pretty. How pretty does Pretty scream?_

_"Leave me alone!!". The scream of rage that tore out of her throat encompassed all her emotions – anger at having her mind violated, fear of what that voice embodied, hysteria that signaled she couldn't take much of this any longer._

_Her sanity was at stake here._

"… me alone".

Curious, Aoshi glanced down at the sleeping woman snuggled up against him, blissfully unconscious of that particular fact. Deep in slumber, she appeared so much more fragile than usual. She had slipped out of her serene and unflappable mask, her elegant features softened by the pale of her skin, much like one of those western porcelain dolls. Her brow was slightly furrowed as well, dark lashes fluttering as she drifted in and out of sleep. Her hands had long taken a fistful of his shirt and now they clenched tightly, as though seeking support and refuge from a torment in her mind.

"Leave… alone". The words tumbled from blood-red lips; he had noticed she had started biting down on them a few miles back, not long after she fell asleep. Her legs, which had been dangling by the side and only on occasion bumping into his, started to twitch slightly. The horse snorted in surprise, its gait changing slightly in response. Ever vigilant, despite the fact that in the two days they had been traveling he had not caught a single hour of rest, he reminded the steed who exactly was in charge by a slight pressure on the reins.

He recognized these signs as a prelude to one of her nightmares and reacted accordingly. Gathering the reins into a hand, he carefully cradled the woman closer to him, holding her fast. At the same time he made sure he had tighter control over the skittish stallion.

He knew what was coming up.

_The voice changed then, becoming a chorus of various others. Men, women, even children. They sang and laughed, they cried and screamed._

_"…what I could be…cannot become"._

_"Your fault, you did this…"._

_"Bad stuff… you killed…"._

_"…denial is strong..."._

_"You! You did this!"._

_Then all at once the voices melded together, the crescendo roaring in her ears, "All because of you!". She shrieked once, then found her lips sealed. Muscles working furiously, she panicked further when she realized they refused to open. Then came the feel of cold metal slithering over her wrists and ankles, wrapping themselves around her limbs and tightening slowly. Struggling, she could only cry out soundlessly as she found they had fused together, digging into her skin and setting her limbs on fire._

_She felt something drop onto her head just then, the strange sensation momentarily putting a halt to her growing frenzy. She looked upwards._

_-Drip. Drip. Drip.-_

He sensed their approach long before he felt them. Raindrops small and thin tap-danced on him, leaving damp skid-marks against the curve of his cheek, disappearing into the thick darkness of his hair and marking his coat with small splotches. Against him, Megumi stirred, a deep frown marring her features. It was obvious that the slight drizzle held meaning for her that far surpassed mere physical discomfort.

His own darkened as a long forgotten memory came to light, softened only slightly by a touch of… regret? No. Sadness? Maybe, but not quite.

Carefully, as though not to disturb her, he drew her into the expanse of his coat, flipping over one side of the collar to form a makeshift canopy over her raven-haired head. Even then, she had started to shudder a little.

His eyes narrowed as he contemplated waking her up. His decision was answered when she settled down immediately after that, but even then he was wary of loosening his grip on her.

_Water… first a couple of drops, landing into her mane of dark hair to plaster it to her skull. Then it became a slight shower, a drizzle, a torrent. She became drenched, the water caressing her skin in an almost loving feel as it ran down her body to collect on the floor._

_The water level was rising. She tried to push it away from her, but found her hands swallowed up by the liquid. It felt viscous and slippery; the all-to-familiar texture of blood._

_No!!!! Thrashing around wildly, she lost all sense of calm and reason. Sobbing, scrambling to her feet and trying to run away, she screamed inwardly as the chains held her back. If anything, they looped tighter up the length of her limbs, rendering her completely motionless._

_The water was up to her chin now, carrying with it the chill of death._

_ "Megumi". She jerked at the word, a bit of the wildness leaving her frightened eyes. She… did she hear it? Was it just her imagination? Or… _

_"Megumi?". She heard it. Definitely. Faint, but she knew she did. And that voice… she knew that voice. It never mocked her. It never taunted her. It never told her she was at fault. And it was always, _always_, the voice of reason._

_'Calm. I must stay calm'. Chanting the words over and over in her head, she tried to take a deep breath, and completely lost it once again when there was a restriction around her neck._

_She couldn't breathe, and the water was now up to her lips._

_The last thing she heard then, before everything went black, were the voices whispering, "May you never be forgiven"._

"Megumi!".

"No!". Her voice sounded alien to her ears, no longer the previous raw croak she expected. Struggling to free herself from her bonds, she felt a sense of elation when she found her limbs under her control again. At that point though, the ground shifted and an indignant neigh echoed in her ears. Her bonds tightened slightly, and she struggled harder.

"_Stop that_!". That voice… She froze then, blinking in confusion, looking around in a numb manner. Then it hit her; it was a dream. The voices, the water, the chains… it had all just been a dream. The horse beneath her calmed down, though its irritation at her thrashing around was evident from the way it kept on shaking its head and blowing furiously. And behind her…

"Nightmare?". All the reproach from his previous command was gone, instead replaced by concern. Megumi could only nod dumbly, at the moment painfully aware that while one of his hands were holding onto the reins, his other was clutching her shoulder, its arm wrapped around her shoulders. She was also in a cocoon of warmth, the result as she noted with horror, of being pressed up against his firm chest whilst his coat protected her from the elements.

Finally finding her tongue, she removed his grip from her, saying stiffly, "I am no longer your charge, Aoshi. I don't need you to hold me". The words '_you would have fallen'_ hung in the air, but he said nothing, accepting her words with a calm nod.

Feeling a slight tap on her head, she looked upwards in puzzlement and was rewarded with another damp tap on her cheek. Yet another fell on her shoulder, staining the thin fabric of her kimono darker.

"It's only a slight drizzle", he stated confidently.

"You must be tired", she muttered, "You're starting to state the obvious". She was, however, grateful for his confirmation. It made it seem more _real_. But then again, when for over two years her only source for outside information and when his voice was the only thing that directed her in the darkness of a blindfold and precarious situations, it was hard to disregard his words as anything other than the truth.

He merely swept his bangs aside in response –they had started to stick to his skin– and directed his gaze far ahead of them. "We will reach home in half an hour's time".

"Home?".

"Aaa", he nodded, a strange light in his usually dead blue eyes as he regarded the distance. With a tap of his foot, the horse slipped into an easy canter, prompting the luggage-laden second one to follow and within minutes they entered the city.

Meanwhile, a young girl of sixteen sat idly on a chair, restlessly fidgeting and thus causing her long black braid to brush against her back repeatedly. Dull green eyes swept the empty street outside, alert for any passersby. Well, specifically _one_ passerby. One tall, dark-haired, coolly silent and irresistibly hunky passerby.

The thought seldom failed to bring a faint blush to her cheeks.

"Aoshi-sama, where are you?", she wondered out loud unhappily, mindless of how her voice carried in the large room. Besides, there was no one around at this time of the night so she didn't have to worry about being overheard and having to be _embarrassed about it. The leader of the Oniwa Banshu had been gone for a whole month with no word of whether he was alright or not. Okina, her Jiya, had assured her Aoshi-sama was just fine; he might just be having some trouble locating the doctor Okina had sent him to bring back._

Her former guardian's words did little to reassure her though. But, her ears perked up at this, the rapid hoof-beats coming up the street did.

"Aoshi-sama!". Leaping to her feet, she raced to the window to scan the darkness. Sure enough, she could just make out two horses cantering towards the Aoiya. Grabbing a lantern, the young ninja shot out of the room and down the stairs, a bright sparkle in her eyes. She reached the doorway just in time to hear a deep voice finish off, "… renovate to incorporate an inn".

There was no doubt about it now. Aoshi-sama was home!

Just barely able to contain her excitement and relief, Misao was about to draw the curtain aside when another voice gave her reason to pause. It was laughing, and undeniably female, "That's the second time you've talked without me prompting. Are you _sure_ you're alright, Aoshi-_kun_?". The familiarity of her tone caused her to wince inwardly; who was this woman?

Misao peered through the hangings of the doorway and caught the silhouette of a slender woman pressing a hand to –and she gasped at this realization– Aoshi's forehead. The unfamiliar voice was sly, "Hmm. A bit warm".

Aoshi's reply was a simple one, "I see you've recovered from sleep, then". Misao watched as he grasped her wrists gently to ease her off the horse.

There was a feminine 'hmmpf'; "I don't care what you say. Next time we're traveling via carriage".

A pregnant pause then, punctured by the occasional nickering from the horses. Misao meanwhile pressed herself further into the wall; who _was this woman, who acted so brash towards Aoshi-sama? Did she have no respect for the leader of the Oniwa Banshu, head of the Omnitsu ninjas?_

"Misao".

"H… hai! Welcome back, Aoshi-sama!", she replied automatically, jumping at the sound of her name, more so as it was uttered by _him_. With that she grabbed hold of the lantern and made her way outside.

Her eyes immediately fell on her idol. Yup, that was Aoshi-sama, still as sturdy and stoic as ever. He held a couple of suitcases in one hand with the reins to the horses in the other, using the latter to brush away his damp bangs aside.

Wait. Wet?

"Ah! Were you caught in the rain, Aoshi-sama?!", Misao exclaimed in alarm, a flash of concern as she moved towards him.

A chuckle from the side, "Don't worry, Misao. Misao, was it?".

She turned slowly. Now that the lantern provided sufficient illumination, she was able to see the newcomer smile at her pleasantly, red lips parting to reveal a set of perfect pearly white teeth. It was evident she was elegant, tall and shapely too. Standing right next to Aoshi-sama, she stood to his shoulders. A heavy mane of black tumbled down her back, completely devoid of moisture. Unlike her Aoshi-sama.

Misao looked back and forth between the both of them, confusion reigning in her forest green eyes.

"Aoshi was determined to be a gentleman. He can handle some rain", the woman continued, turning to pat the young man's arm. There was a mischievous glint in her dark eyes then that unnerved Misao, "But he'll have to get out of these wet clothes before he catches a cold".

"Megumi…". There was a tiny note of exasperation in his tone now. To Misao, "This is Doctor Takani Megumi. Megumi, this is Makimachi Misao".

Misao gaped, "You're the doctor Jiya asked for?". She hardly registered the gracious nod directed towards her, her mind already whirling with answers falling into place. The doctor was a _woman!_ So that was the explanation for Jiya's absolute insistence for her. Most doctors in Kyoto were men, and if there were any female ones around they most certainly could not compare with Doctor Takani.

_Geez, I can't believe that old pervert actually dared to send Aoshi-sama out just to get him a really beautiful doctor…_

Pause. Stop. Rewind. Beautiful? Misao actually felt a strange twisting in her chest as she watched the doctor continue teasing Aoshi on his sudden bout of talkativeness. What if… what if Aoshi-sama thought the same?

"Misao, it's late. Shouldn't you be sleeping?", his calm voice jerked her back to reality. Looking at him now, with only the lantern she held in her hand serving illumination, there was a strange intensity in his eyes that she had very rarely seen. It lent him a darker perspective, and with him partially clothed in shadows, he suddenly appeared _menacing_. 

His suggestion also suddenly seemed to be a not-so-subtle command.

"H… hai, Aoshi-sama. Goodnight". Overwhelmed with bewilderment, she hastily dropped the lantern and bolted into the building, wisps of Megumi's gentle tone chiding Aoshi hounding her heels.

_What… what on earth was _that?!__

Having raced up the flight of stairs, Misao dumped herself onto the floor just around the corner of the hall that led to her room. The only image in her mind right now was Aoshi's expression…

_The weak light from the lantern had just touched his face, illuminating the sharp angles of his features whilst casting the rest in darkness. And what light penetrated the thick fringes of his bangs revealed cerulean eyes detached from any emotion whatsoever. And yet… yet…_

_… they _burned.

She had never seen him like that. The only one time she did, and she couldn't help but feel a sudden chill creep across her shoulders, was several months past when she had barged into a hut and found Okina lying prone on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

And Aoshi had been standing over him, displaying no emotion whatsoever towards his own former guardian, both kodachi drawn and bathed in crimson. He had simply brushed past her then, his gaze locked at some distant target far beyond the horizon. As for her, she couldn't help but look into his face and what she saw…

She shuddered, turning her concentration away from the dark recesses of memory. Aoshi had returned not long after that incident, and the stranger she had met that day at the hut was gone –banished– and replaced by the man she grew up admiring and eventually becoming the object of her affections.

But now… what exactly had happened?

_Is it that Megumi woman that's doing this to him?_

Misao recalled that the day before Aoshi had set out for Tokyo, he had seemed a little preoccupied. He was still meditating at the temple and everything, but Misao still had the feeling that his thoughts were straying away from his long dead comrades and prayers of redemption. Okina must have thought so as well since he had invited him for a private chat. 

The very next day, Aoshi had rented two horses and rode off, with no explanation save that Okina was sending him on an errand to fetch a doctor. In the meantime, Okina had the strangest grin splitting his weathered face into two…

Now, knowing she was purposely defying Aoshi-sama's orders, Misao found herself listening for their approach as she crouched down behind the corner. Darkness enveloped her, and she found herself grateful that she had left the lantern with them. It made for easier spying.

Spying? Misao felt a rush of heat in her face; how could she be spying on Aoshi-sama? No, she reminded herself. She had a right to be in the corridor… it just wasn't her fault if the two didn't notice her. Right? Besides, maybe just 'hanging around' would help shed some light on what was up with Aoshi-sama.

There was a soft creaking then. They were coming up the stairs. Soon, their voices drifted to her straining ears. "Aoshi, it's very nice. I'd say the renovation was a good idea". The doctor's voice was filled with admiration.

"Aaa". It was still his usual monotone, which was somehow reassuring to the young ninja. That he had replied to the comment meant he had not withdrawn into himself, and the characteristic remark meant Aoshi hadn't warmed to the doctor, right?

A different creaking this time. They must have reached the top of the stairs. Risking a glance, Misao peeked around the corner to see Aoshi head down the hall to stop at the third room on the left. Megumi meanwhile was observing her surroundings with interest, and Misao muffled a gasp when the woman caught sight of her and gave her a small wave.

Ducking back around the corner, Misao felt dread settling into the pit of her stomach as she waited for Megumi to blow her cover. But listening to the following conversation proved her otherwise.

"Aoshi… this room is huge. Are you sure it's mine?".

"Yes. Especially if you'd reconsider-".

Megumi cut him off then, a certain edge to her tone, "I no longer need you with me since I'm not in Tokyo, right?". Misao's eyes narrowed; what exactly did the doctor mean?

"…aaa". It was very slight, but there nonetheless. An uncharacteristic pause, something Misao found herself shocked to hear, and no doubt the lady doctor failed to miss.

A sigh of disappointment. Megumi's next words were quiet, almost so that Misao had to lean slightly forward and strain her ears to catch them, "Aoshi… it would be better if you told me what's going on. The real reason why you want me here".

"I have told you everything there is to know". As the words sank in, the treacherous thought of Aoshi looking deeply into Megumi's eyes danced in Misao's mind. Chiding herself for being so silly, she concentrated on hearing his next words, "There is a bathroom down this hall, and…", there was another brief pause here, but this time it seemed as though Aoshi was being extra careful with his words, "…if there's anything… or if you need me, my room is that one".

"Aoshi, you're a terrible liar". _Never mind terrible liar, Misao thought furiously, __Aoshi-sama just told you which room he's in! And… and…!! _

"_Goodnight_, Megumi".

Another sigh at the note of finality in his words, "Goodnight Aoshi. Sleep well". The soft grating of the door; Megumi must be closing it. Misao made to move off as well. Clearly, they were done.

"Sleep well, Megumi". The softness of the words were almost beyond hearing, and Misao froze once again. The door had paused for a mere moment before shutting with a final 'thunk'.

Misao's heart sank.

In her room, Megumi cast an appreciative look at her temporary lodgings. There was a wooden separator in the far end of the room, with a desk and accompanying chair. A futon was laid in the near corner of the room, and it looked increasingly inviting as travel fatigue began to set in.

Megumi heaved a sigh as she rummaged through her luggage for sleepwear, her thoughts preoccupied with what had happened a few minutes ago. The girl, Misao, had bolted away as though Aoshi himself had threatened her. Little wonder; Aoshi's expression would have scared even her, if it weren't for the fact that he covered it back up the moment he realized his mask had slipped. And she knew _that_ expression well. She had asked about it, wondering what had triggered it, but he had brushed it off with a simple. _"Nothing. I'm just tired"._

And that was that. And he must really be tired, as the Aoshi she knew would never have admitted that. _Or, _she mused as she readied herself for bed, _Aoshi's changed._

Now that thought was depressing. _That man… why won't he tell me what's going on?_

Unbeknownst to her, from the depths of the garden outside, a shadow detached itself from the others to slink up a branch that offered a better view of the room. Strange mismatched eyes eagerly peered through the thick foliage to watch as Megumi settled into bed, blowing out the candles before she did so.

Long, limber fingers automatically twitched. A memory trudged up from, for want of a better word, the observer's mind. Of soft creamy skin with the texture of silk, so soft and tender that a pinch could draw a drop of glistening blood…

It shuddered, eyes widening further as it unconsciously leaned forward. "Pretty…Yowan want to play with Pretty", a soft, almost melodic voice crooned softly, an odd accent giving extra emphasis on each vowel. He had found Pretty. Master would be pleased. And maybe, just maybe, Master would give him Pretty to play with again.

Unable to hold back excited squeaks of anticipation, he scampered up and down the branch with an inhuman grace, almost as though he was dancing. Oh but how he _wished_ to play with Pretty. The silky strands of her hair sliding through his fingers as he tugged on them, the little beads that gleam in the corners of her eyes when he looked into her face, the blazing fear and anger in her dark, dark eyes when he reached out for her…

_Snap_. Dumbfounded, he stared at a twig now reduced to mere shards in his small delicate palms. No, he had lost control again. Master would not like that. Master wanted him to slink, to lurk, not to break things and make noise. _No, no, no, noise cannot do…_

Especially when noise always alerted The Shadow.

Thin lips stretched back in a snarl; The Shadow, with his dead icy eyes, always looming above him, so quiet until he started talking in that calm _evil_ tone. How he _hated The Shadow. The Shadow never let him play with Pretty. The Shadow had _hit_ him whenever he touched Pretty. The Shadow…_

"Shadow made Yowan _bleed". The words came out in a violent hiss; spittle flying, fingers digging hard into the bough he was squatting on as he remembered the harsh beatings he had received. There had been so much pain, so much blood... _

And he had made Yowan so _very_ un-pretty.

In an almost loving caress, he touched the scars left on his arms and torso; smooth skin broken by jagged edges and deep indents. And there were just so many…

It was worth it though, just to play with Pretty. But Shadow was just so stingy… he refused to share Pretty with Yowan, and it wasn't as if Shadow knew how to play with her! The Shadow didn't value Pretty as much as Yowan did. _Shadow didn't even know how pretty her screams were!_

Well, now it was _his_ turn to be stingy. Master had promised him he could have Pretty all to himself just as long as he did as Master said. That, among other things like telling Master what he saw and heard, especially meant avoiding The Shadow at all costs.

Fixated in his position, Yowan twisted his head left and right, eyes shifting to see if there was anyone around, ears perked for any telltale sounds of approach. For all his buzzing thoughts, and despite the usual instinct he had for hiding and skulking, he could sense that The Shadow knew he was there. Or at least, knew someone was here.

Yowan had seen The Shadow's face before he went into the building and despite all his hatred for the tall man, he knew and recognized that expression. It promised a lot of pain if he was caught. And he couldn't be caught now, not when Pretty was there.

Perhaps it was time to go and report back to Master…

* * *

A/N:

^_^* A bit weird, this chapter… dedicated to my ever-strict editors and Quart, my fighting fish who stays up and keeps me company while I write this in the dead of the night.

Thanks again to everyone who reviews! They help immensely with self-esteem, something I have never heard of and thought was an endangered species in Asia. *grin*

Please leave a review and _any constructive criticism you have. They are good for improvement and I need improvement. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 3A: Hidden Intentions and Grand ...

A/N:

Sorry for the slow updates! I'm into the third week of uni and third year is _BUSY_. Neways, as an apology I loaded this up even though it's only the first half of this chapter. Hope you guys are happy with this. **Lady Tskuya**, I've added a ~ to indicate a switch of POVs, so I hope that helps. And **Daiji**, I hope this chap helps a little with your questions, but I can't reveal too much as well! :D Bear with me please.

Heaps of people said Yowan reminds them of Gollum. That was actually unintentional cause he's appeared in several of my fics (In The Still Of The Night, for one over at fictionpress.net) that I wrote several years ago before watching LOTR. Cool coincidence tho, hey?

Oh yes, now that I'm back in Australia my editors can't help me check this so if there's any errors it's entirely my fault and I will give you the gun to shoot me. :D Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed before, and who do at the end of this chapter. They are really really good for encouragement. Thanks again :)

**Chapter 3A :** **Hidden Intentions and Grand Ambitions**

"Master, Yowan back", he announced his return, remembering to Knock Before Opening The Door just in time. He hesitantly peered into the room, meek obedience and deference emitting from every single line of his small, lithe form. 

The figure standing by the window hardly gave the intruder a glance, opting instead to go straight to the point. "Do you have anything to report?"

"Yes, Master!"

A pause as 'Master' patiently waited, then sighed at Yowan's simplicity; obviously here was a creature that would do anything and everything for his Master, provided they gave him exact instructions. Absolutely precise instructions.

"Yowan, tell me what you have seen".

Yowan stood to attention, gaining a couple more inches in height as he straightened out of his submissive slouch. His expression was strangely vacant as he began the retelling of all he had seen. When it came to the more interesting conversations; "Little girl was watching, just like how Yowan was watching. Pretty told Shadow…" and here his voice suddenly twisted into a perfect mimicry of Megumi's smooth, calm voice complete with a slight pinch of annoyance. "_Aoshi… it would be better if you told me what's going on. The real reason why you want me here…" Instantly his voice dropped several octaves, and it was as though Aoshi was speaking through him. "_I have told you everything there is to know_"._

He blinked owlishly then, his attention suddenly captivated by the sparkle of jewels on the desk. 'Master' paid him no need then, knowing that the simpleton had reported all he knew. For all his dim-wittedness, Yowan had his uses. Spying and vocal impersonations were just a couple of his highlights.

_Well, well_… _Shinomori Aoshi knew_. This was to be expected though. After all, the Omnitsu clan specialized in gathering information. No doubt the man had been keeping tabs on any strange activities linked to that Takani doctor, as was obvious from his sudden appearance in Tokyo. And really, giving those bitter souls who called themselves doctors a means of ridding themselves of the object of their jealousy really was the best way to force his hand.

 _Still, that was a waste of thugs… and it's so hard to get good hired help these days...__ Maybe we should have sent more capable assassins so it would have been ove__r and done with…_

_No, dear-heart. Aoshi would kill them however capable they are. And besides, _we_ have to be the ones to kill her._

A sharkish smile came and went. Regardless of what and how much Shinomori Aoshi knew, it would not save Takani Megumi. He couldn't save her this time, just as how he couldn't save those dead comrades of his. Especially when, for whatever reasons of his own, Aoshi wasn't telling Megumi about anything.

_Yes… We will finally be able to complete what we started all those years ago._

The smile appeared again. "Yowan, come close. Master has new orders…"

A hesitant knock on the door. "Good morning, Megumi-san? We're having breakfast downstairs, so if you'd like to join us…" Reluctance seemed to have robbed the speaker of any more words.

Megumi pulled the comb through her hair one last time before putting it down. "We?" She smirked a little when she sensed a blush through the door. Misao's crush on Aoshi was so obvious that she almost felt sorry for the girl. In the meantime, his indifference towards it was just so apparent that it was near the point of embarrassment.

"Hai". The door slid open a little, and at Megumi's affirmation, slid all the way open. The teenager stood in the doorway looking a little sheepish in her blue and white kimono. "Jiya was asking for you".

"I can hardly refuse my host, can I?".

Walking through the corridors, Megumi returned hurried greetings to the staff as they rushed past, ready to begin what promised to be a very busy day. Even at this time in the morning, customers were already gathering in the restaurant downstairs.

"The Aoiya's doing very well". An obvious statement, but the silence between her young hostess and herself was beginning to make her uncomfortable, especially since the girl was snatching glances of her every so often when she thought Megumi's gaze was elsewhere.

A proud grin appeared on Misao's face, "Hard work pays off! Heh, not to mention we're the best in Kyoto and everyone knows it". 

"I'm sure…".

"Oh". A tiny pause as the girl had a mini debate with herself, before finally giving in. "Ahh… Megumi-san, can I ask you something?". There was that hesitation again. A nod from Megumi and this time the girl actually stopped in her tracks, brilliant green eyes fixed on her socked feet, "Ah… have you and Aoshi-sama met before?".

Megumi directed a faint smile at the blushing girl, "You could say so". _I see… she's jealous of me. I can't say I blame her though_. She smothered the thought before she could start chortling. No use in making Misao feel bad.

The mischievous side of her that Sanosuke had so eloquently labeled 'fox' sniggered a _yet_. 

"So how long have you known Aoshi-sama?". Though pressing for details, Misao's expression held a trace of dread.

"Hmm". Thoughtful, Megumi resumed walking down the open corridor, forcing the girl to once again lead the way. "About two, three years or so. It's so hard to keep track". Watching the girl's shoulders go rigid, Megumi hid a grin. _Misao should be feeling grateful I can't see her face right now._ "Anyway", she added smoothly, "It's been so long, and that was back then. I'm sure he's changed".

"Oh?". Misao's voice was slightly strained now, and Megumi felt a pang of guilt then.

"Yes. In any case, this is a different aspect of him". _Considering this is his territory now. A predator will feel more at ease in familiar surroundings. Megumi pursed her lips at the thought. Could that be the main reason to why he wanted her to move? But what purpose would that serve?_

"How is that?".

_How is it, indeed._ "We met in… rather unusual circumstances". Spotting an open door up ahead, she directed a question to Misao before the girl could formulate her own, asking pleasantly, "Are they in there?".

The girl nodded and hurried forward to disappear into the room. After a momentary pause, Megumi started forward as well.

Stepping into the room, she was immediately welcomed by a cheery "Good morning!". A brief scan of the room brought an old man into view, his weathered face wrinkled into a happy and friendly smile. Long white hair was tied in a simple ponytail whilst his facial hair was scrupulously shaved into an exaggerated goatee. The only thing that was blatantly out of place was the bright pink bowtie in his small beard.

_He looks pretty harmless. Is this the Okina Kaoru was telling me about?_ And yet there was a certain way his wizened brown eyes regarded her that irritated her beyond belief. "Good morning", she greeted back, masking her annoyance with a polite smile, "I apologize if I held any of you up". Seeing how Misao had seated herself next to Aoshi, _why am I not surprised?, and that Okina was at the head of the table, Megumi had no choice but to opt for the seat across Aoshi. He transferred his attention from the papers in his hand to give her a brief nod of greeting._

In the meantime, directed by Okina's gaze, Misao hurriedly grabbed the teapot and began filling Megumi's cup. "This is why I can't be a waitress", Misao admitted sheepishly to the lady doctor.

Okina rewarded her with a fond grin before turning to Megumi, "So you are the doctor Aoshi mentioned! He speaks very highly of you".

Two questioning sets of eyes, one dark mahogany the other emerald green, instantly fell on the man who currently was taking a sip of tea. Unfazed by the attention, he simply replied, "You are a very capable doctor".

Megumi watched his impassive face carefully, and smirked when she saw a brow twitch ever-so-slightly at the words. _Ah, so he caught you off-guard too. I wonder where the old geezer's going with this…_

In the meantime, the grin on Okina's face grew wider as he leaned over to place a hand over Megumi's, causing an instant switch of attention from Aoshi to the offending hand. Ignoring her viper glare, he continued, "But I didn't believe him when he told me how beautiful you are until I saw you". 

Expressions changed instantly; shock and disbelief for Megumi, horror in Misao's case. Aoshi's eyes meanwhile darkened noticeably into steel blue, "Old man, do not twist my words to leech on women".

"I'm _not_… and what do you mean 'old man'?!" Okina huffed, dignity clearly ruffled by Aoshi's lack of support. "Besides, intelligent women like Megumi-san need to know how beautiful they are. Haven't I taught you _anything?" He smiled at Megumi hopefully, who in return narrowed her eyes and snatched her hand away from his questing one._

~

Across the table, Misao rolled her eyes, the gesture alone clearly saying '_God, here he goes again. Why is he so embarrassing?'_ Taking hold of her empty cup, she gazed at Okina and absently wondered how much trouble she would get into should she beat some sense into him with it. By the time she reached a conclusion**,** the cup was already in midair, halfway to being introduced into Okina's preoccupied face, and rapidly accelerating.

A soft _cink__, and Aoshi lowered his hand, the cup safely nestled in his palm. "Misao, no throwing at the table". There was no reproach in his voice though, just mild resignation. Hiding her disappointment, she nodded._

"Misao, my little grand-daughter, have I not taught you to respect your elders? Where did I go wrong?" Large tears gathered in the old man's eyes as he turned his attention back to the now very shocked, very horrified and very, very irritated Megumi. "Megumi-dono, if you could join this family**,** maybe your feminine presence will be of help to Misao. You and Aoshi could…"

"Megumi", Aoshi's deep voice interrupted. "Maybe now would be a good time to conduct Okina's physical?"

Misao blinked. _Why was Aoshi-sama suddenly giving Okina the opportunity to perve more on Megumi?_ Obviously the old man thought the same as he stared at the younger man in confusion, but for only a moment. Clearly, one was not to question goodluck.

"Come, Misao. Megumi will need privacy to conduct the physical". With that, Aoshi stood up and gave the lady doctor a slight nod. "He's been having some back problems, I hear".

A strange, almost chilly smile appeared on her cherry-red lips. "Back problems, you say?"

            Stepping outside, Misao slid the door shut, wondering about this strange turn of events. To her surprise, despite the fact that Aoshi had clearly stated the need for privacy, he sat himself down onto the floor, legs crossed and eyes shut, seemingly meditative. She tentatively joined him.

_Maybe this is a good time to ask him about Megumi-san…_

She cleared her throat, wondering how to approach the question. "Ah… Aoshi-sama…" Her voice trailed off when he lifted his hand, signaling for silence. Voices had started to drift through the door.

It was Megumi's smooth voice first. "I'm just going to check your back to see if there's any irregularities". A slight pause and a rustle passed. Misao shot a glance to Aoshi. Was it his intention to _eavesdrop_?

"Ahhh… Megumi-dono… your hands are so soft and ski-", a yelp cut off the sentence; obviously she had found a tender spot.

"A couple of vertebrae seem to have slipped", her calm voice was dripping with innocence, "Once I set them back into place, you'll be fine".

"Set?". There was a note of uncertainty there. Clearly the old man was uncomfortable with the thought of having his bones manipulated.

"Yes. Set. Now remove your shirt and lie flat on the floor, on your stomach".

"Really?!".

Misao slapped a hand to her forehead at the sudden tone of hopefulness in the old man's voice, "Aoshi-sama, should I go in there and make sure he doesn't scare off Megumi-san?".

Finally opening his eyes, he cast a reflective glance towards the room, "Megumi does not scare easily".

_Aoshi-sama…_ For a man who kept a firm check over his emotions and expressions, she couldn't help but mouth his name silently when she saw the strange flicker in his eyes, the almost imperceptible flex of his fingers as he assured himself of his weapons.

Her train of thought derailed as Okina's voice ploughed its way through her thoughts, "Megumi-dono, I can't tell you how happy I am now that you're here". There was an odd wistful tone to his voice; old age creeping in to lend a suitable quiver.

It made her realize exactly how _old Jiya was… In the meantime, Aoshi had hints of curiosity on his expression as his body shifted slightly to face the direction of the room._

"Why is that?". Megumi's voice, this time cautious. Even she seemed to be aware that Okina was acting out of character.

"Aoshi had me worried for quite a while. He wasn't interested in dating, chasing skirts, or anything in a kimono!".

That statement was met with baffled silence, both from Megumi and Misao. From the latter's right, Aoshi appeared to be taking in this new bit of information with distaste furrowing his brows.

A slight chuckle now, Okina's mood clearly brightening, "Ahh… but once he mentioned you, talking about how he would bring you back here, I thought 'there is still hope!'".

"Hope for what?" There was a certain dread in her tone, as though she already suspected his answer.

"For what? Grandchildren of course!"

_WHAT?!_

There was a very heavy, very deliberate silence from both inside the room and outside, and Okina took it as his cue to begin crooning, his voice clearly portraying the tears of joy which must surely be streaming down his face. "And with so beautiful a wife! That boy… he _did learn something from this old man!"_

The silence grew thicker and thicker, tension practically solidifying around them, and was finally pierced by a very calm and quiet, "Is this the reason why I left everything back in Tokyo?"

A louder chuckle. "Oh, that boy has his own reasons. Ah! Maybe he finally realized he shouldn't have let go of such a beautiful woman! Oh ho ho ho-". A very loud _CRACK instantly followed by a non-too-manly screech earned a sympathetic whimper from the young ninja girl listening outside. Her idol however merely appeared thoughtful._

"There. Your back should be just fine now".

Misao watched uneasily as Aoshi slid the door wide open with a solid _thunk_  to reveal Megumi kneeling by a near-comatose and twitching Okina. She almost flinched at seeing the anger emanating from Megumi's slight figure; her pose stiff and imposing, solid fury focusing directly onto the withering man at her feet. Clearly, Aoshi was right. Takani Megumi was _not_ a woman to mess around with.

Yet there seemed to be something else behind that anger, besides Okina's tactless efforts at match-making.

At the moment, Megumi looked up at the newcomers, attention fully on the tall man in the doorway. Angry mahogany eyes challenged calm slate-grey, clearly demanding an explanation for everything. For heaven's sake, f_uture grandchildren?!_

He met her accusations coolly. "Okina is growing senile in his old age; even I can't tell what's going on in his head".  He transferred his gaze to her patient, seemingly thoughtful. A moment later, "I hear his knees have problems as well".

Megumi's lips curved into a decidedly cruel grin, "His knees, you say?"

* * *

            Well, that's it for now guys. Remember to review, please! :D


	5. Chapter 3B: Hidden Intentions and Grand ...

A/N:

Yay! I finally managed to finish the second part to this chapter, AND four pages of the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to get it done during the holidays. And I'm not too happy with this chapter, but it could just be me. Please pardon me for any obvious errors in the story, grammatical or otherwise.

To everyone who reviewed, thank you thank you thank you so much for sticking around. Please, read and enjoy!

**Chapter 3B :** **Hidden Intentions and Grand Ambitions**

There was a small sound behind her, suspiciously similar to the door being slid aside as quietly as possible, followed by the shuffling of socked feet on the smooth wooden floor. Folding the kimono in her hands and shoving it into her small luggage bag, Megumi smothered the angry snarl that was clawing at her throat and settled instead for a more dignified, "Yes?" If it was that old geezer shambling into her room, she would have _words with him._

The mild, "What are you doing?" revised her opinions. Rich, deep voice – Shinomori Aoshi. Ooh, these would be _fun words indeed._

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she retorted, making sure to keep her voice cool and level. It wouldn't do to sound angry, oh _no. That would be just too easy. Determined not to be distracted, she surveyed the small pile of clothing that summed the total of her belongings. _Dammit, I need to get more clothes. Travel easier, indeed. How on earth does he expect me to go day to day with only two spare kimonos?__

A smaller pause. "It appears you are preparing to leave".

_Oh fun, fun, **fun**_.

"It does look that way, doesn't it?" A malicious smile danced on her cherry-red lips. Still with her back to him, she could only imagine what he was thinking right now. Chances were, whatever it was, he wasn't too happy about it.

The slight exasperation in his voice confirmed it, "You can stop this right now. You know very well that I am not so pathetic as to require Okina to conduct my courting affairs for me".

_Oh ho ho ho._ Putty In her hands. She had forgotten that this was as fun as riling up Kaoru back in Tokyo. Or rather, and the grin widened further, riling Kaoru up was almost as fun as this.

With an overly exaggerated sigh, one she was sure he'd pick up, she waited until the last article of clothing was packed before she spun around with a bright smile. "I know, Aoshi. That is why all I'm doing is packing these rags away so I can go shopping for more appropriate wear".

The very familiar expression #13, 'Megumi, You Try My Patience Too Many Times', flickered past his face then decided to come back and stay. She rewarded it with a sultry, 'You _Know_ You Like It Darlin' ', then grabbed her money pouch and headed towards the doorway.

"I'll come along".

"_I don't need you to baby me!_", followed instantly by a gasp. _What the? She covered her mouth with a hand, shocked by the pure venom in her voice. Where had _that_ come from?_

Her snappish manner failed to have any effect on him though, Look #17, 'You Cannot Tell Me What To Do', chiding her from the sharp features of his visage. It softened soon enough though, with him simply echoing her own thoughts, "You and I need to talk".

A soft sigh escaped her lips, her hand gently rubbing her temples. This wasn't a game anymore. When had she started losing her temper just like that? It was just like when Okina had said something that made her see red. What was it again?

Oh yes… _Maybe he realized he should never have let you go_…

"Yes". Her voice sounded strangely cool to her ears, "We need to talk". Inhale. Exhale. "But not now. Now I need to go out and buy things". Sensing the question about to pop up, she added a mite testily, "_Feminine essentials". Seeing the slight discomfort on his face gave her a sense of familiar ground and she let out a light chuckle, "I guess I can't stop you from carrying my purchases, hmm Aoshi-__kun?"._

A small voice spoke up from the doorway then, as Misao's face peered around hesitantly, "Can I come along? I need to buy some things too".

Aoshi gesture to Megumi, the motion clearly saying, 'Ask her'. Another light sigh from Megumi preceded her nod of consent.

_Maybe this would be a good time to get to know Aoshi's charge._

Could the day get any worse? She _had hoped that maybe during this outing the three of them could just talk and maybe break the ice that existed between her and Misao. However…_

Megumi shot her two companions an exasperated look. Aoshi was being his normal self. He was still the solid rock of ice she remembered, slate blue eyes glancing this way and that on the lookout for anyone who was a potential danger. Habits, apparently, were still hard to break. He had even fallen into step on her left; the usual place for him to take a year or so ago.

Gods, has it only been a year? It had felt like a decade.

Misao, in the meantime, was lagging behind them, as silent as the man beside her. Occasionally, Aoshi would glance behind to see if she was still there, and she would respond with a cheery smile, but that was it.

_Maybe I should stir things up a little…_

Her metaphorical fox ears twitched in anticipation.

"Misao!" she exclaimed, turning around to grab onto the startled teenager to drag her between a mildly surprised Aoshi and herself. "So, Misao", she purred, ignoring the bewilderment in the girl's forest green eyes and patting her head gently. "How on earth did you manage to grow up in that place, especially with that old pervert around?". Shooting a mischievous look at Aoshi, she added in a flash of brilliance, "And did the Ice Man there ever develop any of his habits?"

"Ice… Do you mean Aoshi-sama?!".

Megumi felt a twinge of guilt but quickly brushed it off; after all, anything was better than the three of them going from stall to stall in silence, "Yes, your Aoshi-sama". She leaned closer then, her voice in a stage-whisper, "I bet he's groped a few in his time".

"No he hasn't!" The girl's indignant denial clashed with Aoshi's diamond hard voice cutting through it, "Megumi".

She ignored the warning in his tone, continuing cheerfully as she draped an arm around the girl's slim shoulders, "So how many of those waitresses has he bedded, do you think?"

Misao's snarl was cut short by Aoshi's testy comment, "Megumi, do _not_ talk about me as though I'm not here".

Misao followed it up with an angry, "Aoshi-sama has more honour than to do _that_!" The silence that followed seemed to add a 'you stupid assuming _bitch'. Megumi revised her options of the girl then. Obviously, she had more bite than she originally gave her credit for._

Ah well. At least her plan was working perfectly.

Directing an innocent look Aoshi's way, she smiled sweetly, "Well, feel free to jump into the conversation anytime and correct me".

She was elated when he shot her resigned look #39; her personal favourite. If there was ever a time when he would allow himself to swear, it would be this; 'Megumi. Fuck. You'.

She batted her eyes at him charmingly; he just sighed and shook his head. She had him and he knew it. "So Aoshi, what qualities did you get from that old leech?"

"_Not_ his perversion!" came the instant reply from Misao, her green eyes flashing with indignation. "How could you say that to Aoshi-sama?!".

Another resigned sigh from Aoshi. "Megumi has given herself the right to say whatever she wants". Another pointed look there; he wanted her to drop the subject.

A throaty chuckle and a cheeky wink to the annoyed teenager, "Aoshi's learnt that a long time ago".

~

Misao waited till the tall woman turned to bargain with the stall owner to shoot a 'blea!', her way.

Geez, but who did she think she was anyway? Aoshi-sama had done _nothing_ to deserve her insolent teasing. And anyway…

Maybe, she thought with sudden dread, the better question should have been 'Why didn't Aoshi-sama stop her from continuously teasing him?'.

But damnit, damnit, _damnit!_ There was nothing going on between the lady doctor and Aoshi-sama. Of course there wasn't. How could that be? He was just being polite to her because she was a guest. Aoshi-sama was like that. Besides, and she felt a warm glow spread through her at the memory, Aoshi-sama told _her_ in particular to stick close. That probably earned Megumi another 'blea'.

…

Actually, she'll be kind and dignified and mature. She'd settle for a mental, 'neener neener neener!'.

Wait. What was she doing now? Misao watched stupefied as Megumi – tall, intelligent and, as everyone was so intent on rubbing it in, _beautiful  Megumi – took hold of Aoshi-sama's arm and pointed at some of the clothing, obviously asking for his opinion. His short, monosyllabic answers were punctured by Megumi's astonished comments, her intent for a squabble clearly obvious. The stall owner on the other hand, a heavyset man with a squint, looked on with unrestrained amusement._

_Better check out what's so funny._

A voice spoke up behind her just when she decided to go over to the two, "Miss!". She glanced behind; was the voice referring to her? There were heaps of people milling around. This was, after all, a popular shopping area. She shrugged to herself. She couldn't see anyone trying to catch her attention.

"Miss!"

She spun around then, perplexed. Who on earth was calling out? There was a small nudge at her elbow, and she turned to find…

_Oh… my…_

A pair of gorgeous eyes twinkled down on her, made more so by the sheer strangeness of their colour; golden yellow mismatched with dark blue. Strands of dark brown framed his face, the features almost as sharp as Aoshi-sama's himself. An inviting smile stretched on thin lips.

"Miss, a present. Go share". His voice was low and melodic, and she was almost missed the words.

"A present?" she echoed, shocked and amazed at his sudden appearance.

"From Master", he offered, handing her two wrapped pieces. An absent smile later he disappeared back into the crowd and despite all her efforts, couldn't see where he had vanished to.

Misao stared down at her hands, confused by the sheer randomness of the gift. From master? Who the hell was master?

Well, a gift was a gift. And share? She peered into the wrapping and a huge smile split her face. Chocolate! One wrapped like a flower, the other in the shape of a heart. Well, she could give the flower to Megumi and she and Aoshi-sama could share the heart.

A warmth on her cheeks signaled the imminent blush. Megumi may have her _mature_ good looks, but she had known Aoshi for a long time and she _must_ have a special place in his heart. Not to mention she had chocolate.

Things were starting to perk up.

Next chapter is much much more interesting. What's in it? An Aoshi POV for one! :D And… well, I'll just post up the chapter when I'm done so you'll see. And if there's anyone who would like me to email you when I next update, feel free to tell me in a review or email.

Till next time, everyone!


	6. Chapter 4 : Visiting Old Haunts

A/N:

            Betcha didn't expect me to update so fast! *Grin* I've been planning this scene for quite a while already, and Princess Lily's found time in her busy schedule to help me edit it (Thanks Lil!) and wala! Here you have it.

            Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, you guys are the real drive for this story. Well, that and Gerrick, my muse. Don't you just hate it when all the ideas come to you in the shower, where you can't jot anything down and by the time you get out you've forgotten half the things you've thought of.

            Err, I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy! (**Important** A/N end of chapter, just cause I don't want to spoil this ahead of time)

**Chapter 4 : Visiting Old Haunts**

_There was a sensation of liquid; dark, slick, viscous. Hard to move. Couldn't breathe. Fire in her lungs. The need for air was burning them away._

_Surface._

_Cool air met slick, wet skin as she burst through the murky surface, gasping for precious air. The unbearable stench was like a physical slap to her senses, aggravating the dizziness brought on by oxygen deprivation._

_Her throat constricted, bile leaving a bitter taste in her mouth._

_She needed to get out._

_Fingers scrabbled at stone made slippery with muck and slime; she panicked when they couldn't find purchase._

_They had thrown her into a well. A circular well. And there was blood, and gore, and it stank of raw sewerage and death. Her clothes stuck to her skin, more so from the thickness of her surroundings. There were lumps trapped in between the folds of her kimono, and she had to force herself not to think about them._

_Chances were, she wouldn't like to know about it._

_A sob caught halfway up her throat; this was her fault! Hadn't Aoshi said she would be safer if she stayed? Why did she have to go and try to escape? He had told her something like this would happen._

_He had known…_

_"No!" The word rebounded off the stone walls, the echo forlorn to her ears. She would rather die now, rather than continue using her skills to take life from others. She was meant to be a healer, not a murderer._

_Yes. She would rather die. And she would. The water, if the liquid ooze coagulating around her could even be called that, was already bringing a chill to her limbs. She could not feel her legs, and she knew it would not be long before she would sink back under wretched surface._

_And she prayed she would die soon, for she knew that if she didn't, her resolve would waver and the whole cycle would start over again._

_Blue. Black. Red. Lots of red._

_Cold._

_Shivering uncontrollably, she stared bleary-eyed at the men who had hauled her out of the well. She would not shower them with thanks and gratitude for saving her from that literal hell hole. They were, after all, the ones who had dunked her in there in the first place._

_A voice. A question? She transferred her dark gaze onto the man who appeared to be talking to her. She didn't bother straining her ears to listen to, for her, words so slurred together that it ended up as a single low murmur. It also seemed angry._

_The tiny bit of her mind that was still alert and unaffected by the drowsiness of the cold knew that he wanted to know something important. Perhaps something like, oh, how to make opium._

_It appears her talents were quite well known._

_CRACK!_

_Red. Lots of red._

_A pathetic mew roused her from unconsciousness. It sounded scared, desperate, helpless. And oh-so-familiar._

_She forced an eyelid open, grimacing at the stabbing pain that accompanied the action. Obviously, something was going to swell overnight._

_Despite her blurred sight, she managed to make out a kitten dangling from a man's hand. The kitten stared back at her, all white save for one ear marked black and the other orange. Another pathetic mew as the man mockingly swung it side to side by the scruff of its neck._

_-_If you're so desperate as to want my company, I'll get you a cat_-_

_"…no…". The sound that cracked past her mouth gave her reason to shudder. She sounded just like the kitten._

_Recognizing her mistress lying on the floor, however much bruised and soaked she was, the kitten mewed louder. The hopeful plea sounded horribly like the cry of a child to its mother._

_"Leave her alone". Despite the abuse inflicted on her, she could not help but growl out the words. In the meantime, she wondered. Did the kitten follow her after she was kidnapped? All she remembered of the time was that the moment she went around the corner, someone had grabbed her arms and hit her over the head. The last thing she had seen was the kitten scampering into the bushes, having jumped from her arms._

How ironic, _a voice said dryly in her mind, _escape from one tyrant only to be caught by another.

_The man, apparently the leader, seemed to ignore her whilst the rest watched with interest. "Isn't that the girl's pet?" one drawled, "Was with her when we found her on the streets"._

_The cruel laugh did nothing to reassure her._

_The bundle of fur was thrust into her face. She killed the smile that threatened to split her face as a small rough tongue rasped against her skin, made tender by the numerous cuts and bruises marring it._

_"Isn't that sweet", a sarcastic voice spoke up right next to her ear.  "Just makes me wanna _fucking_ cry". A chorus of laughter accompanied his last words._

_A twinge of fear._

_"Take a good look, bitch"._

_"NO!"_

_A shrill screech of pain was abruptly cut off. Hotness struck her cheek, her hair, her clothes. A limp bundle struck her chest to fall into her lap whilst a separate thud hit the wall behind her._

_Megumi stared at the headless body of the kitten lying in her lap. Staring at the rich red marring the once snow white coat. The deep red dripping off the matted fur and onto her own clothes. The thick red smearing onto the floor as the body slid onto the cold floor with a sickening thump._

_Tears prickled the corners of her eyes. '_You were my only friend… you and…_'._

_A cry of rage tore out of her as she launched herself at the man. A shout of masculine laughter and she felt something hard strike her side to send her sprawling onto the floor. A rip as her kimono caught on something, and she felt searing pain in her side. Probably a cracked rib, to compliment her newly scraped knees._

_And there was pain. There was a lot of pain._

_Dimly, she heard the sound of the door open. Dimly, she heard the laughter die down. And dimly, ever so dimly, she heard a cold voice, cold and sharp and laced with the promise of death._

_And freedom._

"Megumi? Megumi, wake up".

He had just finished writing a letter and had been readying himself for sleep when he had heard screaming across the hall. A microsecond was all it took for him to assess the situation and respond. Large hands grabbed his trusty kodachi by his bedside and he was out the door even before the ink on his letter dried. If the attacker was who he thought it was, time was of the essence.

So imagine his surprise when he barged into Megumi's room to find her pale and drenched in sweat, deep in the throes of a nightmare.

It also did nothing to diminish his anxiety.

"Megumi, wake up!" Gods, but her skin was burning to the touch. Little wonder she was sweating as much as she was.

Apparently he was not the only to be alerted by her screams; several heads poked into the doorway, each and every one of them alert for danger. Even Okina was there, battle-worn steel tonfers at the ready in his hands.

Aoshi didn't miss the surprise in everyone's faces at finding him in Takani Megumi's room, but did not pause in issuing his orders, "Fetch me a towel, a bowl, a cup and a pitcher of water". A couple of waitresses nodded and hurried off. Turning back to the hyperventilating woman, he shook her gently, calling out her name.

Her eyes shot open then to reveal heavily dilated pupils. Her voice was now totally devoid of the self-assurance and calm she was so well-known for, "A-Aoshi?" Strands of her dark hair clung to her face, but she paid them no heed as she buried her face into his shoulder, erupting into grief-stricken sobs.

Arms automatically returning the embrace, he frowned in confusion as she choked out, "Take me back, Aoshi! Don't kill them, just take me back _please!_".

He just barely heard Okina's voice quietly instructing the waitresses to leave the items by the door, before shooing everyone away. He barely even registered Misao's tentative, "Aoshi-sama?" and Okina's soft advice to leave them alone. All he knew was that Megumi was suddenly crying for help and that she had turned to him.

It felt all too familiar.

"Shh. Quiet, Megumi", he muttered, wondering what had triggered this. He stroked her hair carefully, remembering the action usually brought comfort when he had found Misao waking up from nightmares when she was younger.

It worked. Her hysterical sobbing died down. Her hands, which had been clutching to his shirt as though it was her only lifeline to sanity, began to relax. "They killed her, Aoshi", she whispered, words muffled by his shoulder. "They killed her. There was so much blood. She bled so much".

The gears of memory clicked into place then. An uncharacteristic flare of anger flashed through him, ice blue eyes darkening to storm grey. _Those bastards be damned._ "It's alright now, Megumi". When he spoke his voice was compassionate as he recalled the state he had found her in. Bruises marring her normally pale, flawless skin, bloody, and drenched head-to-toe in god-knows-what. The fear emanating from her had been palpable. And what had been the final straw was the body of a kitten at her feet – the very one that he had given her, the very one that had led him to her – with its wide-eyed expression of fright watching him from several feet away.

The fury he had felt then was immeasurable and even now just thinking about it made his hands itch to take hold of a weapon and kill every single one of those bastards who had inflicted those things on her. 

"Megumi, it's ok now". 

"They killed her! She was my only friend… she didn't care that I killed other people! She… she…", her voice choked on the word, "She kept me company when I was lonely…".

This time he remained quiet, aware that she wasn't listening to him, and that the best course of action would be to let her cry it out, and say what needed to be said. God knows that at that time she had been too exhausted to say anything and had simply collapsed into unconsciousness. He had to stay by her side for the next few days to make sure she was alright.

"Everyone I run into ends up dead. Whatever I do people die. Whatever I don't do people die…", the rest of her words dissolved into more weeping, but this time it was quieter. More under control. 

Then, "We have to bury her", came her subdued whisper.

"Meg, she's not here". His attempts to point out the obvious backfired when she lifted her head to stare at him in shock.

She pointed a shaky finger to her side, her whole self starting to sway from side to side, "She's right there!" Her voice had gone hysterical again, "She's right there! _Right there!!_"

"Megumi, calm yourself!" The command was pure reflex as he seized her trembling hands. If it was any possible, he himself was starting to panic. _What was wrong with her?_

A moment later, he was aware of a gentle pressure running up and down the fold of his yukata. One of her tiny habits; when deep in thought, her fingers would subconsciously engage in some sort of repetitive movement. Obviously, having untangled her fingers from his, the fabric of his clothing was the next closest thing she could grab. "Aoshi…" her voice was strained, as though talking was an effort. "Where am I?".

Strange question, but he decided it was a good sign. At least she was making an attempt to connect with her surroundings. "You're in the Aoiya. In your room".

She shuddered slightly. "Aoiya? Was… was what just happened… was that a dream?"

"A memory", was his quiet reply.

A soft exhale – her breath was warm against the skin of his neck. "I'd rather it was a dream, then". The words were soft, so much so that he had hardly caught them. "I hate this".

He knew. And he knew it was also his fault. _If only I had kept a closer eye on her, or… he gave himself a mental shake. If only, if only, if only. The world was filled with them and it didn't need him to add more to its list. Besides, there was no use dwelling on what had happened; Himura Kenshin had shown him that much. What best be done would be to improve the future, if you can't improve the past._

What words of comfort could he offer her?

"Megumi, _I know_".

Dampness was starting to seep through his shirt. Gently, he lifted her away and placed a concerned hand on her forehead.

High fever. 

Instructing her to lie back, he gathered the items by the doorway and shut the door. After making sure she had drank at least two cups of water, he placed a damp towel on her forehead to lower her temperature. Surprisingly, there was no protest from the lady doctor, only a meek request for more water.

Musing to himself, he wondered what had happened. She had been fine before the night had fallen, so why the sudden onset? Unless… his lips hardened into a grim line as he made a mental check-list in his mind. Cold sweat. Dilated pupils. Visions. Obvious disorientation. Hyperventilation. The only thing he could think of that would explain those sudden symptoms was that she had taken a drug. But how? 

Her small voice broke through his thoughts, "Aoshi?" He gave her a nod to show he was listening. She gave him a tiny, tired smile, "No more blood on your cloth. I promise".

The memory of _that_ evoked a rare smile from him, "You cannot promise things beyond your control".

She sighed, seemingly about to rebuke him but was defeated by sheer exhaustion. Long eyelashes fluttered, before finally settling down to hide her eyes. A drowsy command of, "Stay", was the last thing she managed before she fell asleep.

The smile remained, albeit a little sadder now. Drugged. Little wonder why she was suddenly so open. Noticing she was still shivering, he covered her with some extra blankets before padding over to the windows to make sure they were firmly shut.

There was a small rustle outside.

He paused, debating quietly with himself, then gave in. He pulled the window open and announced quietly into the darkness, "I will not give her up that easily".

An angry silence met his words.

Satisfied, he shut the window firmly and made his way across the room to the wall closest to Megumi's futon. He had yet to discern whether or not the culprit was really a drug, but it was the most likely scenario. 

Maybe Megumi would have some notes on this. After all, she _is a doctor._

A moment's survey located her black medicine bag, and another moment later he extracted a small notebook from its depths. He allowed a small smirk at that. Even the renowned Megumi couldn't possibly keep track of all those drugs and concoctions of hers in her head.

Settling against the wall, he laid his kodachi next to him. The night wasn't so bad, he reasoned to himself. After all, he had a comfortable room, an attractive, if comatose, woman to share it with, and bed-time reading.

And if worse came to worse, then maybe he'd be getting some sword practice as well.

Really, now. It wasn't so bad.

_Oohhh__… Gods, but her head __hurt! Why was trying to wake up so hard on the brain? She gave a light sigh, then a tiny grunt as she forced her eyes open._

A small whimper – damn, but the light was _bright! She grimaced and burrowed her head further under the blanket. Blankets. Blanket-s-es. However many she had heaped on herself._

_Wait a minute. Why the hell is there so many? And why is this so goddamned familiar? And why oh why am I swearing so much?_

She sat up then, not caring that the movement cued her head for extra woozy and sent a delayed memo to her stomach with detailed instructions to _heave_.

She suddenly felt the weight of a pointed gaze fall on her.

_Should I? If I open my mouth I might just disgrace myself, and my clothes. Exactly how hard is it anyway to get vomit off fabric? But… oh, but why not._

She turned to flash a suggestive smirk to the silent warrior sitting against a wall, "Really now, Aoshi. Why settle for the wall when you can sleep with me?"

He snapped the small book – her book, she noted with a momentary frown – shut and gave her a single look-over. As she had predicted, he refused to rise to the bait. Instead out came a, "How do you feel?"

Was that a note of worry she was hearing? Were her ears deceiving her? "I'm touched, Aoshi. I really am. Why the sudden concern? And", she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why are you reading _my notes?"_

Imagine her alarm when she suddenly found him right next to her, warm hand pressed against her forehead. This close up, she could see his eyes were the smoky blue shade that normally signified a great deal of worry. This close up, she could practically feel the heat radiating from him. This close up, if her eyes dipped downwards, she could see the tanned skin of his chest.

_Ok, Meg. Better not go there. No. No matter how tempting._

"Your fever broke", he announced, sitting back to regard her with those enticing smoky eyes of his. She had a sudden urge to tug on the adorable fringe hanging over his eyes.

_Oookkaay__ Meg. Get a hold of yourself. What on earth is wrong with you?_

"Wha…?". _Hmm. Her fever wasn't the only thing that broke. Apparently so had her articulacy._

"You had a high fever last night".

A slender eyebrow arched over skeptical eyes, "Did I now? Then why do I feel perfectly fine?". _Damned if I'm gonna let him know I feel like throwing up my toenails. Seeing his skepticism, she added a haughty, "And is that your excuse for creeping into a lady's __room?"._

A moment of contemplation produced a serene, "Sometimes, Megumi, I don't need an excuse".

She allowed herself a small grin, "Admit it, Aoshi. You love these talks as much as I do". She gave him a fond pat on his head before climbing to her feet.

_Don't sway don't sway don't sway don't – _She tripped over a bowl of water. _DAMNIT!_

Managing the iciest voice she could, she snapped, "Tell me Aoshi. Why is there a _damned_ bowl of water _right next_ to my bed?".

Her sudden mood change prompted him to calmly point out, "Someone had to tend to your fever". Now his eyes cleared into a sky blue; obviously he was very amused. Hearing the ever composed Takani Megumi curse out loud was a pleasure few have experienced.

Before she could tell him off, he continued, "If you are sure you are fine, perhaps you could start tending to patients today. I have some men in need of your attention. Misao will be happy to assist you".

"If that's the case, I suggest you get out right now and let me go bathe in peace". _Come on, just get out already._

A small twitch of his thin lips hinted he knew what was going on in her mind. He bowed his head briefly to her, collected the items brought the night before, along with his kodachi, and left. Just in time too, as she couldn't hold her stomach back any longer and retched into the conveniently forgotten bowl.

* * *

Well, how was that for a little background? **Sissi**, how did you _guess_?! *Grin* Please review, everyone, and let me know what you think!

Oh, and the **important** news. I'm going to incorporate Aoshi and Megumi's past into this story as it continues instead of writing a separate prequel. **But, if you want I can write a one-shot with a bit more detail into it. I'm sorta doing it anyway just to see how it goes, but if you really want it I'll post it up once I'm done.**

Let me know in the review or you could email me.

Once again, thanks for reading! And a heads-up *AKA Shameless plug* There's another fic I'm working on which is another Aoshi/Meg. Check it out, why don't you? :D


	7. Chapter 5 : As You Say, So We See

A/N:

            Sorry for the delayed chapter! I was trying to see if I could split this into half and post the first one up, but I couldn't find a place to cut. So I decided to stick with a huge chapter instead *grin*

Thanks everyone for the encouraging reviews :) Please feel free to leave me another, and don't be afraid to critique the story. Improvement makes my world go round!

**Chapter 5 : As You Say, So We See**

There was a yelp and a lean man stumbled out of the room, wide-eyes watering for but a moment before he crashed into the opposing wall.

Megumi stood in the doorway, hands on slim hips with her expression set in a pretty scowl, "For the very last time! If you're not hurt don't come to me!".

A small whimper met that announcement as a corridor full of heads swiveled around to examine the damage on the youth twitching on the floor. Then as one they turned to inspect the fuming lady doctor.

Without missing a beat, she snapped a harsh, "And that goes for the rest of you too!". 

The mental calculations done in each head was almost tangible. Compare. Fifty percent chance of getting the very foxy doctor to inspect you instead of the young Okashira. Of having the beautiful lady fussing over one's self. Taking one's shirt of. Tantalizing fingers hovering over one's skin. 

The only deterrent seemed to be a ferocious slap, as clearly demonstrated by the luckless young man who was _still lying prone on the floor._

It was tough, but the conclusion was clearly unanimous as each patient-to-be began to moan about the pain; it must've been something I ate last night, got into a bar brawl, I trod on my fingers, my ribs are cracked, I think I'm coming down with the _plague_, oh the pain, _oh the **humanity**_…

Perhaps it should be mentioned that each of these patients who were _clearly_ in pain were all male.

The doctor tried another threat, "If you don't stop wasting my time, I _will_ report this to Aoshi".

A baffled silence there. Insofar as they knew, she and Aoshi had had no dealings with each other and that she had been hired by Okina. Threat assessment, they concluded, equaled zero.

The frustrated sound that crawled out of Megumi's throat caught Misao's attention, alerting her to the next sentence, "Misao, could you tell those fakes out there to clear the corridor to make way for the _real patients?"._

Hands balancing precariously piled bandages; the young Okashira risked a glare to the doctor currently attempting to slam the sliding door shut.

_If it weren't for Aoshi-sama telling me that learning some first-aid skills is essential in becoming an Okashira, I would not be here assisting _you_, stupid._

"Megumi-san", Misao tried a patient tone, but was clearly losing the battle against her own irritation, "How would you know that they're not sick if you haven't checked on them?". That said, she resumed her task of stocking up the cupboards with miscellaneous medicinal equipment. Setting up a sick room took more converting than she had thought; it had taken up the better part of the morning and, according to her mental clock, now it was nearly time for Aoshi-sama's lunch.

A resounding slap from behind announced the departure of another would-be patient.

_Geez!! She's so confident about herself! Those people could really be sick and she just wants to send them away. Why on earth does Aoshi-sama want _her_ as a doctor?_

The woman whirled around, seemingly having read her mind, "The only thing those men are suffering from is an insane bout of testosterone imploding the remainder of their cerebellums!".

That outburst was worth a blank look, a blink and a very confused, "Huh?". _Is this what Megumi-san is really like? A bit of work and she's already complaining? And we've only had 8 patients this morning!_

A tiny little voice in the back of her head whispered a, _Yeah, and all of them tried to cop a feel on her. And another voice protested a, __What_? And now you're on her side? Some help you are!__

Being in two minds about a person, Misao decided, was very confusing.

"Ah, there you are, Megumi-dono". A weathered face poked cautiously in the room, "I was hoping I might find you here".

The tall woman barely gave him a glance as she started to rummage through her bulky medicine bag, tone brisk, "Yes Okina? Would you like another physical? I'm sure I can arrange one _especially for you"._

The fear that crossed his expression was fleeting, but was there nonetheless. He cleared his throat, masking it up by calmly saying, "Megumi-dono, you look a bit pale. Maybe you should take a break".

"Okina, I will take a break after I actually attend to _real patients"._

Unruffled, he continued, "You could arrange lunch for yourself and Aoshi". His voice whispered confidentially then, "He's not himself these days. I think he needs a better dietitian".

"WHAT?!". Okina ducked an indignant roll of bandage from an insulted Misao, "Are you saying my food isn't good enough for Aoshi-sama?!".

"Okina, I…", began Megumi, who was watching the bewildering scene of the two running around the room with Misao throwing various medical items at a joyfully chortling Okina.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it", he continued conversationally, as if metal objects whizzing past his head were an everyday occurrence, "Maybe you could give _him_ a physical, eh?".

 "How about…", and was once again cut off by his maddeningly cheerful, "And besides, you two haven't had much time to catch up with each other".

"He wouldn't… _what?!_".

"It's settled then!", he announced, and promptly vanished. Misao and Megumi stared at the empty spot where he had previously occupied, then as one turned to stare at the still shut door.

Behind them, the window creaked apologetically.

"Aoshi?". Her voice was but a whisper as she peeked into yet another room. A quick glance around revealed it to be deserted. Tapping a delicate finger against pursed lips, she headed further down the walkway, pausing at each doorway to see if the elusive man was hiding in there.

As each room proved empty, she began to wonder if he was actually on the temple grounds. Certainly there was no other soul save for the soft creaking of the rooftop tiles settling and the soft rustling her feet made as she moved from one room to the next.

"Aoshi?", she called out again, but louder this time. The fingers clutching the wrapped lunch box she carried crossed themselves as she hoped she wasn't disturbing anyone – if there _was anyone! – who may be praying._

"Megumi?". His deep voice had popped out of no where; startling her so much she nearly dropped her package. Almost on impulse she whirled around, free hand ready to let fly a slap that Men Shalt Not Forget.

The morning had not been kind to her nerves.

However, the sight of his sharp, angular features peering around a doorway, not to mention the inquisitiveness of the normally emotionless slate-grey eyes, gave her reason to check herself.

"There you are!", she exclaimed, tone gently chiding, temper safely in check, "I've been looking over the whole temple looking for you".

"I was on the balcony", was his only apology. Seeing the bulky wrappings she carried, he motioned her over.

Stepping onto the narrow walkway, she gasped softly as the scenery that welcomed her gleamed in the afternoon sun. From the temple's vantage point on top of a hill, the whole of Kyoto spread before her, buildings clumped here and there only to disappear behind clusters of trees that dotted the town. She could see dots of people, dozens of them, moving through the wide streets, bustling along with their lives. Majestic mountains lined the horizon, and on this clear day she could clearly see the white snow-capped tops blending into the clouds.

A light breeze caressing her cheek brought her back to the here and now, carrying away most of the irritation accumulated over the morning.

She turned to face Aoshi, who was watching her with strangely contemplative eyes. She dismissed it, _he's probably annoyed with me for interrupting his meditation, and held up the package with her, "I brought you lunch"._

"What happened to Misao?", he queried as he gestured for her to take a seat beside him, "She usually insists on bringing me my lunch".

"Your Okina deemed it my duty to be your personal maid". There was no trace of anger now, just resignation, "Not only does he send me to ready and deliver your lunch, he wants me to conduct a physical on you as well". As she set the box in front of him and deftly unwrapped the cloth, she added slyly, "Either that, or he wants me to break your knees as well".

He watched her fuss over the lunch box, setting chopsticks aside and spreading the cloth out smoothly, "He seems pretty determined that I court you, then. Is that what you're implying?".

"Hah! Court me? _Normal_ people would rather grope me than court me", she snorted, leaning back against the wall. The surface was wonderfully warm and despite herself found it immensely relaxing.

_No wonder Aoshi meditates here. It's so peaceful I bet he could fall asleep and no one would know_.

His answer failed to surprise her, "Stop being superficial. You don't need me to assure you that you would be courted". 

"Boo to you too". Her announcement clearly surprised _him though, just as she knew it would. He obviously expected a full-on debate with her deploying everything in her figurative fox self; fanged remarks, clawed arguments and possibly even stealthy seduction. Instead, he received a simple, "If I want to be superficial not even you can stop me". _

Through half-lidded eyes she saw him glance at her sideways and she merely offered a serene smile. The day was too pleasant to engage in a battle of wits, no matter how satisfying.

Besides, there was lunch to consider.

"Don't scarf it all down", she cautioned. Needlessly, she knew. Last she remembered his table manners were impeccable. Next she knew the box hovered before her, the scent of her own cooking waffling and teasing her stomach.

A small but clearly audible growl from her belly prompted her to swat his arm, her embarrassment clear, "You _asshole", but her words were without rancor. From his other hand she picked up the offered chopsticks and selected a rice-ball._

Setting the lunchbox before _her, he took his own pair and helped himself. Lunch then proceeded without any further events._

Misao slumped against the tree trunk, legs dangling forlornly from the branch she was sitting on.

No more two minds about it, _oh no. She had made up her mind there and then that she did __not like Megumi._

She had followed Megumi to the temple. She had climbed a tree and watched, perhaps a little spitefully, as the graceful woman flittered from room to room. From her strategically selected position she had then watched as Aoshi invited her onto the balcony to sit _next to him. Watched as he chatted with her. Chatted! The man with little to say, whose known contributions to a conversation consisted of monosyllabic 'Aaa's. Him. Engaging in a __chat. A __chat! How was she supposed to get over that? But worse still was when he offered the food to Megumi, who was sitting there with that little smug smirk on her face. And she had hit him! But Aoshi-sama, gallant man Misao __knew he was, did not remove his offer and Megumi finally picked a piece and ate it. And then he had put the food before her, as though it was meant for _her_._

Misao couldn't help but feel betrayed. Especially when Jiya – _stupid old man, I'll _kill_ him when I find him_ – had sent that vixen over to her Aoshi-sama.

There was a sudden rustle from above. A soft 'tap' and she yelped as the youth from the market appeared beside her, easily perched on the slim branch, his stance as though about to pounce.

He was facing the couple still on the balcony though.

"Who the _hell_ are _you?!". The shrillness of her voice betrayed her shock._

He gave her an absent smile, simply saying, "Yowan". She was then subjected to a confused look, as though he was trying to work out who she was.

"You're the one that gave me the chocolate", she reminded him, the shock wearing off to be replaced by unease. The moment recognition crossed his features, she regretting ever saying anything. Now that she had more time to look at him, there was certainly something fundamentally _wrong about him. There was far too much innocence in that expression for a young man like him; the way the dark mahogany of his hair gently fell around his face, the way his mismatched eyes twinkled golden and cerulean blue, the way his lithe form was silhouetted against the bright sun. It all reminded her of an angel. And yet, the way he watched her was disturbing, as though wondering if she was a toy that was merely in his way or whether she herself should be played with. Wondering how __interesting she would be. There was also a certain detachment in his bearing…_

_Fallen_. That was it. He reminded her of an angel that had _fallen, _laughing manically as it did so.

She subconsciously inched backwards. Her instincts were screaming at her, pointing accusing fingers at him and hysterically going,_ Insane! Insane! He offered her another absent smile then turned his attention back to the couple who currently seemed to be arguing again. As he did so, his shirt caught on a rouge branch._

For that brief instant, what should have been smooth tanned skin was revealed to be a monstrous meshwork of hideously large and small scars.

Hearing her strangled gasp, he turned once again to her, this time his smile fully stretched into a delighted grin. "So", whispered his hypnotically melodic voice, "Little girl. What did little girl see?".

Megumi had been picking at the small slices of cucumber when she suddenly caught sight of a familiar rectangular black object poking out of the folds of Aoshi's yukata.

_Isn't that…? _

"Aoshi?", her voice was sweet, and she could practically _feel him switch from content mode to the cautious self he employed just before a duel._

_You stupid man. Haven't you learnt you can spy on everyone except for this fox?_

It was good that he was cautious. As she raised the chopsticks, a tiny twitch of his brow made the smile wider and sweeter. It was even better that he was afraid.

Innocently, "You have a bit of rice stuck to your chin". She leaned towards him, chopsticks tucked against the palm of her hand, a single innocent finger reached up to brush the imaginary grain away.

The perfectly manicured curve of her nail seemed to fascinate him.

Her finger touched the smooth skin of his chin, the simple brush of her fingertip earning his full attention. Which was good, since her other hand was reaching out ever… so… slowly…

A flash like lightning against the slate-blue of his eyes.

She yelped as the world spun upside down, leaving her in a very unceremonious sprawl on the floor with the only thing in her vision being the wooden awnings of the roof. Soon even that was blocked with Aoshi's slightly frowning expression.

She was also suddenly aware of his weight pressing down on hers. "Aoshi, get off". Why did she sound so breathless?

_He's heavy. Yes, that's why. And he tossed me! The nerve of him!_

Indignation flared, as well as a bit of panic. Men had often tried to trick her, and even force her in some occasions, into such a compromising position and damned if she had let them do it to her then. Now made no difference. He seemed to have read her mind as the next thing she knew both her wrists were held firmly beside her head.

No panic, no panic, no panic. _There's always the knee…_

"Megumi, what were you doing?". His voice was low and cautious, and for some strange reason his eyes were scanning the surroundings.

"_I_", came the irritated reply, "Was trying to get _my_ book from you, you... you _thief_!". The frustrated growl following that signified her difficulty in aligning a knee to inflict damage on a certain tender anatomical part.

"Why didn't you just ask?". 

Was that an amused tone? Was he _amused by all this? How _dare_ he be amused at _her_ expense!_

"Where's the fun in that?". Her answer was made absently as she continued struggling but clearly failed to do anything but heighten the amusement of the warrior who was currently shifting into a more comfortable position.

_This is _so_ degrading!_

"And since _when_ have you familiarized yourself so with women?", a twist there, a jerk here… and she was still trapped underneath him.

A moment's pause there. Glancing upwards at him, she blinked as she saw the small frown on his face. Strangely enough it wasn't directed to her. Rather, it seemed to be directed to himself.

When his answer came, it was so soft that she hardly caught it, "Never. You were the only one". There was a strange cloudiness in his eyes then, the same shade that had so fascinated her back in her room.

_He is not serious! … is he?_

"Was it because I was your doctor? Or because you were my _bodyguard?". Despite her attempt to lighten the mood, there was a noticeable heaviness in the air then, a strange tension that seemed to grow ever so slowly. And now, truth be told, his weight on her was not all that unwelcomed…_

It was quite comforting, actually… Especially the way he was gazing at her right now, and _especially_ the way his fringe was brushing against her forehead, brushing oh-so-gently…

_No! Not with Aoshi! Not Aoshi! Not Aoshi! Not…_

"You know", she whispered, trying to disperse said tension, lifting a wrist and now finding little resistance from him. She could see his chest clearly, courtesy of the looseness of his yukata, and the scars were still there as she remembered them. Except for quite a few new additions…

She selected one, tracing its contour gently, fascinated by the remains of what must have been a horrific wound. "Where did this guy come from?".

The question hung in the air.

"I… I just saw your scars. That's all". Misao continued edging away from him. That delighted grin on Yowan's face just didn't belong there. She also didn't like the way he was inching towards her.

He made no sound as he moved. Despite all the dry bark on the tree, all the leaves surrounding them, all the branches impeding his movement, _he made no sound_. Despite the stiff fabric of his clothes, despite the way he appeared to make his way towards her, he made no sound_ at all._

_Maybe_, she thought desperately, her hand slipping into the folds of her shirt. The familiar handles of her kunai calmed her down somewhat. _Maybe I can distract him a little._

"What happened? To you, I mean. The scars". She was becoming incoherent, she knew, but she _didn't care_. If she could distract him for _just one_ single moment…

He had been flexing his fingers as he approached her, but the moment she mentioned scars he froze. "Scars? Yowan have scar…". A strange whine there, and Misao pounced on it.

"Yes! Scars! I saw lots of scars. What happened? Did you get hurt?". While her mouth rambled, her mind was quickly trying to calculate the likelihood how long it would take for him to catch up should she take off and run, and what the chances were of him actually chasing after her if she did so.

He was only four feet away now… and she could feel the roughness of bark scraping at the back of her shirt.

"Shadow gave Yowan scars". The strange wistfulness in his tone made her eye him cautiously. His attention seemed to be elsewhere. Maybe she should…

"Don't you _ever_ go near her again". The sudden outburst made her jump, but what lent her the wide-eyed expression of shock was that the voice that had come out of Yowan's mouth was _Aoshi's_. Harsh, cruel, and unbelievably threatening, but still the deep timbre that was unmistakably his; "If you do I _swear_ you will regret it".

Back to his normal voice now, he continued, his voice now shaky and pitifully weak, "Pretty… pretty help Yowan? Nice pretty. Good pretty. Kind pretty". His fingers, long and limber, started to dig into the bough in nervous twitches, and as Misao looked on in fascinated horror, began to draw beads of blood.

"Aoshi…", that single word was Megumi's and was just as shaky as the previous ramble. His expression appeared torn; surely it was a perfect mimicry of hers in whatever memory of his this was, as perfect as his impersonation of her and Aoshi's voices.

"No, Pretty! Pretty nice, Pretty cannot play with Shadow! Shadow bad! Shadow _bad_…"; the statement collapsed into pitiful sobs as he buried his face into his hands, streaking his visage with crimson.

Misao's mouth moved to shape a question, but no sound came out. What could she ask anyway? _Do you know Aoshi-sama? Why do you sound like him? When was this? Was this of  Aoshi-sama and Megumi's past?_

A low conformation as the voice twisted back to Aoshi's all-too-familiar voice, but this time laced with a certain… something, "Do you want me to kill him?".

"No!". The exclamation was frightened, trembling, and forceful. It was also Megumi again, "No. No more killing. I've killed enough… Please…". After he trailed off, he continued, Megumi's voice sounding much stronger and much, much more forced, "I have to help him. But… Aoshi… could you please…?".

A pause as Yowan looked at her directly, eerie eyes seeming to glow with the anger that had lent the passion in Aoshi's words, as it did now, "I will stay. But", and here Yowan's eyes narrowed, hatred radiating from his slight form, "If he even moves to touch you, he dies".

"I almost died". The confession was unlike him, unlike what she remembered from a year ago. A year ago, in those years she had known him, never once had he admitted his mortality. Always, during the times he had guarded her, the times she had threatened him and attacked him with whatever weapons she had on hand _including_ the one he himself had given her, never had she heard him say anything like that.

It was amazing how a year could change someone. It was amazing how two – or was it three? – years could change people.

"Well". What should she say? What _could she say? As always, her words automatically turned cynical whenever she found herself failing, "Well, obviously the person who tended your wounds knows nothing. Just look at the amount of scar tissue". A delicate finger jabbed at the raised edges._

A slight shudder.

"Did I hurt you?", she asked softly, fingers now absently rubbing the bruised spot. The shaking of his head was betrayed by the miniscule tension in his muscles, and she was dying pounce on the lie but the teasing sweep of his bangs against her forehead was distracting. _Extremely distracting._

"Tell me", the huskiness in his voice captured her attention now, "What is your relationship with Sagara Sanosuke?".

"That rooster head?", a delicate eyebrow arched, her surprise masked expertly with the mischievous tone she employed, "Why do you ask?".

"He's attracted to you". The simple statement belied a predictably devious intent, if she knew anything about him.

"Is he now?", she mused, watching his expression carefully, "And how would you know that?". Right now he seemed oblivious to her exploration of his scars, and sighing disappointment she let her fingers trace over his collarbone.

"He looks at you the same way Kanryu did". Her reaction was instant. Her elegant features contorted with hatred, her fingernails raking a glaring red line as they shot towards his neck to wrap around the vulnerable flesh - nails first.

"Never, _ever_, compare Sano with _him_", came the snarl.

Despite the situation, a tiny smile crept onto his thin lips. It held no hint of mockery nor contempt; instead it was of remembrance and affection. As much as the stoic Aoshi allowed anyway. "Enrage the vixen, risk her bite. Am I right… Meg?".

For the second time that day, his comment left her close to speechless. So many questions, she had to ask. Too many questions. But this… this was the time, wasn't it? It was time to talk.

Yes, it was.

"Aoshi, why did you bring me here?". Her voice was quiet, dark brown eyes searching his expression for anything that could betray what he was thinking.

_Anything…_

It seemed obvious to her then that the silence surrounding them, the peace and serenity the temple offered and her closeness to him were giving him reason to question his decision to stay silent.

_Maybe I can give him a little encouragement…_

A tiny little voice in the back of her head warned her against it. This was Shinomori Aoshi after all, not an opponent to toy with lightly. That voice she admonished; if anything this was an opportunity to seize, and seize it she shall.

Her fingers released their hold on his neck, trailing slowly behind his neck to run through the dark strands of hair. She locked eyes with him, pleading dark brown with cloudy blue-grey, voice low, "Aoshi, you can tell me".

His eyes narrowed and faster than she could follow he had grabbed her wandering hand and held onto it tight. Painfully tight. Obviously he knew what she was playing at. She scowled then, _he was impossible!, and was just about to give up when he surprised her._

His expression softened whilst his grasp on her aching hand loosened. "Megumi… you know what I have done to disgrace the Oniwa Banshu's namesakes". A pause elicited a hesitant nod from her, a cue for him to continue. His voice, usually so bland and controlled, was unusually thick now. Thick and heavy with emotion.

His men, the elite members of the ninja clan, had meant the world to him. She knew how painful their memory was for him; the ultimate sacrifice made willingly in order to save their Okashira. In order to save him. How horrifying it had been for him to realize he was using their memory to further his own gains and darken his honour. How he was debasing their lives by intending to destroy his.

She knew.

"The Oniwa Banshu has always succeeded in our missions, except for two. I intend to finalize the both of them. One of those I have sworn in front of my men, in their names. And this time I do not wish to stain it further".

She _knew_.

"I swore I would never let you come to harm". Determination glittered in his eyes as he looked down on her, his gaze just _daring her to look away._

And she did. She couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. She wanted to know and he had told her, albeit not the entire reason. But all of a sudden, she didn't want to know anymore. Knowing and asking meant she would have to reopen doors to the past that she would rather keep shut. She wanted to past to stay where it was. Hidden, ignored, and forgotten.

"Why did you suddenly mention Sano?". The question practically leapt out of her mouth. Clearly anything was acceptable as long as it changed the topic.

Aoshi, perceptive as always, recognized her reluctance to talk about it and accepted it, taking it in stride as he answered, "Because that is the sixth time he's passed the temple entrance". 

"WHAT?!". Shock lending her extra strength she shoved him off her and sat up, scrutinizing the surroundings closely. Sure enough she spotted an absolutely shocked, horrified and strangely enough enraged figure staring back at her from the bottom of the hill, belongings long scattered over the ground he was standing on. But perhaps not so strange considering Aoshi stated that Sanosuke _apparently_ liked her. "How long has he been watching?".

Aoshi had settled back against the wall, looking remarkably composed and relaxed in the bright afternoon sun. He also had his eyes shut, seemingly enjoying the moment, "From the time you grabbed for the book".

"He saw everything?!". Still shaken by his confession, her voice was shrill in its exclamation. Despite the almost imperceptible nod, it was now _very_ clear that he was enjoying this. Still, she couldn't help but pry for more conformation, "He saw you on me?".

"As well as you playing with my scars".

Instead of the indignation she expected, she felt instead a deep admiration. He was thinking just like her when she teased Kaoru and Kenshin. "You're _playing_ with him?". Admiration aside, it was still very annoying.

A small twitch of the lips indicated a slight smile. Minute, but still there nonetheless, "I have my cheap thrills".

Before she could say anything more though, a shrill scream of, "_Tobi__ kunai!" echoed throughout the compounds. Instantly a hand grabbed hers as Aoshi's cool voice told her to stay close, and moments later found herself being sprinted through the temple corridors._

Memories rushed past her then, unbidden and unwanted. Shoving them out of her head, she forced herself to remember that this was the present. Forced herself to remember she had the power now to change the present so it would never ever revert back to the past.

Never. Ever.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Read it? Review it! :D See ya next chapter!


	8. Chapter 6: A Flash Of Smoke

A/N:

Ah, I really do have to thank everyone for the emails asking me to continue this. Went through a rough patch, laptop broke down, but hey! Everything's up and running and here's the chapter :D I'm also eternally grateful to one of my best friends, Dallie, who wrote the Saitou scene for me. It helped break my writer's block.  


Also, heaps of thanks to Mij, my beta-reader, for making this chapter and all my other stories presentable :)   


**Chapter 6 : A Flash Of Smoke, And All Is Known  
**

  
Goddamn that _fucking_ asshole!

Various curses were running amok in Sagara Sanosuke's head as he forced his way past the people in his path. There were startled cries and muttered curses accompanying his passage but he paid them no heed, preferring to continue raging in his mind. So engrossed was he in his thoughts that he failed to realize that this was the fifth time he passed these stalls.

How could he think of such mundane things when he had found out one of his good friends was being used as bait?

~~~~~

_ Sanosuke strode into the town of Kyoto, eyeing his new surroundings warily. How could he have forgotten how big this place was? Not to mention he had forgotten where the Aoiya, the OniwaBanshuu headquarters, was located._

_ He hoisted his small knapsack onto his shoulders, shrugging to himself. No matter, Sano, he consoled himself as he proceeded down the road, someone here's bound to know where it is. Having a restaurant as a hideout, he decided, was a much more strategic decision than he originally gave credit for. Not only would people be able to openly look for it, it also served good food._

_ His stomach rumbled as though on cue. The past few days on the road had not been kind to a lost ex-gangster with very little money to spare. It was just his luck that he had deviated from the route, which also meant that he had no inns or roadside stalls from which to buy food. He grinned widely then; he was bound to find some way to get those pretty waitresses at the Aoiya to pity him into giving him a meal._

_ Sanosuke's pleasant thoughts were interrupted as something bounced off his shoe. He managed to catch the brief wink of a smoldering cigarette before it rolled to the side. Eyes automatically narrowing, he searched the surrounding area. There were very few people he knew who smoked, and it would just be his luck that he happened to be in the same town as one of them._

_ Happened to be in the alleyway just to his right, actually._

_ "_Saitou_!"_

_ "What are you looking for, brat." _

_ Saitou Hajime was imposing as usual even in clothes that were not his customary dark blue police uniform. A smirk on his thin, drawn lips, he lit a new cigarette and took a deep drag before blowing the smoke deliberately in Sano's direction._

_ "None of your business, asshole." Sano took a step back to avoid the smoke but was engulfed in it anyway_. _He scowled. _Bastard_._

_ "Fine." Saitou shrugged and took another drag from the smelly little stick before motioning for Sano to come closer. _

_ "I don't have time for this." Sano grumbled, walking away from the policeman. Hopefully if he ignored Saitou he would just go away. As much as Sano would love to engage him in a fight – _I could beat him right now if I wanted to_! – the fact was that he needed to find Megumi before Shinomori tried anything on her, and damned if he was going to let Saitou delay him. He hoped the fox would appreciate the sacrifice he was making._

_ "Are you that worried about your lady doctor, ahou?" _

_ Sano froze and spun around feeling his hands tighten into fists at his side at Saitou's sly tones. "What?"_

_ Saitou took one final drag on his cigarette before he threw carelessly to the ground, just missing Sanosuke's shoe. The gesture was rewarded with another glare from the gangster, who then deliberately and unceremoniously grounded it out, wishing it was Saitou's face instead._

_ "You _do _know she's with Shinomori Aoshi, right? Staying as his… personal... doctor". Cruel lips curved into a smirk at Sano's barely disguised growl and he continued, "Since you're looking for her, I want you to deliver a message to Shinomori for me."_

_ Sano snorted. "What the hell makes you think I'd do _you_ any favours? I'm _not_ your errand boy!" _

_ Arrogant bastard._

_ Saitou lit yet another cigarette as he strode towards Sanosuke. To Sanosuke's horror, the policeman moved even closer until they were only inches apart. Wolf-like yellow eyes narrowed. "I think you will, ahou."_

_ Sano killed a nervous gulp; damned if he was going to let Saitou to see how intimidated he was. _

_ "Tell Shinomori Kagura's out and no one knows where she is." He turned and began walking away leaving Sano to scowl at him. Why did he always have to have the last word?_

_ "Asshole…" Sano muttered to himself._

_ "Oh yes, I almost forgot." _

_ Sano looked up at Saitou. "What now?"_

_ Saitou looked thoughtful, feigning innocence as he took another long drag on his cigarette. "Tell Shinomori good luck with that. And with the bait. I hear _his_ lady doctor's feisty". With that, Saitou sauntered away._

_ "Bastard." Sano muttered again. But what the hell was Saitou talking about? He shook his head and hurried on feeling, somehow, more anxious than ever about finding Megumi._

~~~~~

It was only when he finally admitted weariness that he slowed down. By now people were giving him strange looks and giving him a wide berth. Irritated, he snapped, "What are you looking at?" He was lost, hungry, tired and _worried_. Couldn't the world just give him a break?

"Excuse me, young man? Are you looking for someone?" An old lady called out to him from her stall, her kindly face wrinkled in a friendly smile.

_ A sign?_

He jogged over to her, nodding his head in greeting, "I'm trying to look for a friend. She's staying at the Aoiya and I don't know where it is."

The woman clucked her tongue, pale brown eyes thoughtful, "Oh, the lady doctor?" She chuckled when his eyes widened in surprise. "She's becoming very popular here."

Much to his chagrin, he realized it was only to be expected. Megumi had proven to be a success back in Tokyo, with her practical approach to medicine. Her beauty, of course,had carved for her a reputation among both men and women, who considered her a role model_. _"Could you just tell me how to get to the Aoiya?"

"I suppose I could," she answered, beaming at him.

He nodded, thinking to himself, o_ld woman, if you weren't so wrinkled I'd tell you to get straight to the point_. 

She pointed behind his shoulder, "She's at the temple right now."

_ So close? Damnit!_ He thanked her and ran up to the imposing building just across the woman's stall. Though built on a hill, it didn't take long for him to see into the temple compounds, and catch sight of two figures seated on a balcony.

The one on the right was definitely Megumi. Her trademark lilac kimono was a dead giveaway, as was the throaty laughter that floated down to his ears.

_ What's so funny?_ Sano scowled as he realized her companion was none other than Shinomori himself. With a growl, he dropped his belongings to the ground.

Megumi as bait? Shinomori had a _lot _of explaining to do.

However, he froze as he watched the scene play out in front of him. What the hell? What was Megumi doing? Why was she leaning over like that? Why was she touching Shinomori's face? …

_ Why the fuck is Aoshi on top of her?!_

Infuriated beyond belief, a challenge was on the tip of his tongue when he saw Megumi reach up to the former ninja, touching Shinomori's chest in a very, _very_ intimate manner.

Sano was rooted to the spot, anger constricting his throat, his fists clenching till knuckles whitened and tendons strained.  


High above, leaves rustled as though mocking him.

Obviously Shinomori Aoshi was more human than Sano gave him credit for, and _obviously_ he had more in mind than simply using Megumi as _bait_. 

Sano had no idea how long he stood there. For all he knew, it could have been seconds, minutes, hours or even goddamned days. All he knew was that when he heard a scream, he sprang instantly into action, a desperate, feral grin stretching his lips.

The only thing Sagara Sanosuke wanted to do was beat something up right now, and it seemed as though the world had granted it to him.

.oOOo.oOOo.

"Stupid rooster! You let him get away!"

"Who are you calling stupid, weasel girl?! You should be grateful I saved you from that loon!"

A bemused Megumi watched the scene as an indignant Sanosuke traded insults with an equally irritated Misao. Though Sano's tall form dwarfed Misao's petite figure, she was his equal in temper and, judging from the current volume of their argument, boisterousness. Dark eyes roving over the scene, Megumi frowned momentarily as she noted the gleaming throwing knives embedded into the trunk of the nearby tree.

Beside her, Aoshi watched on impassively, though one of his hands was resting on the hilt of his kodachi. The other was still gripping hers.

Funny, that. Megumi didn't realize he was so paranoid as to actually bring weapons with him when praying and meditating at a temple. Come to think of it, she didn't realize he was so forward as to straddle a woman in a _temple_. The thought brought a faint blush to her cheeks; now _that_ was an experience she had never even dreamt of.

"Fox!" Sanosuke's voice dragged her attention back to the present as he glared daggers at her. He ignored Misao, who in turn was scowling fiercely at him.

"Sano, what are you doing here?" Though puzzled as to why he was here, Megumi instinctively knew he was furious at her about something and so decided she would be civil until there really was reason to be utterly, _utterly_, pissed off. Misao suddenly seemed to find the ground _very_ interesting.

"I know Ice Man there is up to something…", Sano stopped, staring pointedly at her hand. Or to be more precise, at her and Aoshi's hands.

Misao's cheeks were turning a very interesting shade of red as she turned to pull the daggers out of the tree, yanking them out with more force than was necessary.

Aoshi however took no notice of Sanosuke's scrutiny, turning to tell Megumi to stand by as he slid his hand to her elbow, his touch lingering for only a moment. The gesture left Sano seething. Before he could say anything though, Aoshi tossed a casual, "I leave him to your expertise, Megumi."

Sanosuke's gaze swung around to face Megumi. A full second passed before he exploded, "_What the fuck was that about?!_"

.oOOo.oOOo.

Kagura stared out of the window, ignoring the quivering youth before her. She had listened to his report with rapt attention, frowning as he recounted his meeting with the young girl – Shinomori's charge, she recalled –, the events of the fight and the intrusion of the tall stranger.

"Shadow was coming too," was the whimper, "Shadow was on balcony, Master. Shadow was coming. Shadow was going to _hurt_ Yowan."

She ignored the trembling boy so she could mull over the unexpected events.

So… Yowan's little excursion revealed the girl as a fighter. Weak, and no doubt Yowan could easily beat her in a match, but she would still be a time-consuming obstacle. As for the unknown man, it was best to assume he was Shinomori Aoshi's equal.

What could it mean? A couple more friends who could potentially protect Takani Megumi had appeared. Potentially. Were they there by her request? But the doctor didn't suspect anything, did she? But if she knew, what else could explain the appearance of the newcomer, if not her calling for extra precautions? Why, if she didn't know?

Nervousness tugged at Kagura's insides then, and she began to fiddle with the beads of her bracelet. What was she to do?

_ "Dear-heart, sweetheart, there is no change in our plans."_ The voice was like honey, a balm to the itch anxiety brought.

"But she'll know!" Kagura protested weakly. 

There was a tug at her sleeve, and she looked down to see the glittering mismatched eyes of her adoring servant. "Master, Pretty knows nothing. Yowan watch Pretty. Pretty knows only anger. No fear in Pretty."

She rewarded his contribution with a small pat on the head.

_ "See? She knows nothing, dear-heart."_

"But what about Shinomori?" she hissed, her hand automatically clenching into a fist, catching strands of his long chestnut hair. "Will he tell her?" she went on, ignoring the boy's cries of pain.

_ "We will just act sooner, that's all, sweetheart. Then we'll have the doctor."_

A serene smile.

_ "We will teach her never to tear us apart."_

"Yes," she whispered, "We'll teach her."

.oOOo.oOOo.

Misao cast a furtive glance at the man walking next to her, then at the bickering couple behind her. It was obvious to her that the moment Sanosuke appeared, he was itching for a fight. And she wasn't stupid. She could practically feel him constantly glaring at Aoshi-sama, and she had the sinking feeling that she knew why. Sanosuke must have seen what she had seen, and obviously he wasn't too happy about it. 

She cast another look at Aoshi. The tall man had his gaze fixed on a point somewhere in the horizon, and for a brief moment, she was back in that cabin a year or so ago. Aoshi-sama, striding past her without a sign of acknowledgment. Okina, soaked in his own blood, unconscious.

She was scared to ask. Around Megumi-sensei, he acted normal but once the doctor was out of sight he seemed… withdrawn? But she had to know. As she took a deep breath, a small thought flitted past, _Please, please don't let him shut me out._

"Do you want to know who your attacker is?"

His question came out of nowhere, and the abrupt suddenness shattered her already frayed nerves. "Aoshi-sama, he talked just like you! He said all these _weird _things in your voice! In Megu-"

He cut her off then with a quiet, "We'll talk about it later, Misao. Now is not the time." Still not looking at her, his body language told her more. It told her that it should not be discussed with others, and that she should now take care.

She felt it then.

Aoshi-sama was very worried, and that unsettled her deeply. Here was the man who helped raise her as a child, the man whose care and dedication earned her admiration and eventually her love, and she had learnt to read him better than most people. He was usually so confident and calm. For him to be slightly uneasy was cause for alarm. For him to be so troubled that his hand was constantly on the hilt of his ever-present kodachi called for full-fledged panic.

Everything centered around Takani Megumi, and Misao needed to know what was going on.

"Sano, _I_ am going to buy herbs for the clinic. Don't you even _think_ about following me". Misao turned to see Megumi scowling at Sanosuke, her brown eyes lit with barely suppressed anger.

Aoshi turned to Misao, "Take Sagara back. I'm sure he's tired from his travels." Megumi had already stalked off, and he turned to follow her.

Misao nodded, then yelped as a hand shot past her to grab Aoshi's sleeve. "I know what you're doing, asshole. I _know _about Kagura. I _know_ what you're up to, and _fuck_ if I'm going to let you use the fox like that" Sano snarled.

Aoshi's expression was cold. "Sagara, you know _nothing_." With that he turned and left.  


A/N:  


Just a small heads-up; I've started a new story that's A/Meg; "Visions Of A Son". If you're interested, check it out. 


End file.
